my life, a kagome story
by Shinibe
Summary: AU. kagome is abused by her father. she has a strange dream and her life changes. what will happen to poor kagome? [complete] old story! messy and unorganized!
1. the beginning

(Y)  
  
( ..)  
  
o(") (")  
  
HEY ALL!!! This is my new fic!!! Now I know I have another fic going already and shit like that but ya know... well um OH right... this is the summery of my story!!  
  
In this story souta is older and he is away at collage. Kagome is sick and tired of getting abused and beaten by her stepfather naraku, the biggest gang leader in Tokyo. She and sango are changing. Kagome becomes "shadow wolf" and Sango becomes "night wolf" But are these changes for better or for worse? And what happens when they piss off Naraku the leader of the spiders? Lots of gangs, drug content, ect. ect.  
  
Ok disclaimer: I don't see the point of these. What do people go around checking random stories to see if they have disclaimers? really stupid but this is the last time I will ever say it I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!! Happy now?  
  
************************(^_^)************************************  
  
beep beep BEEP BEEP BEEP *POW * berrrrrp  
  
"KAGOME DAMNIT DID YOU BREAK THAT ALARM AGAIN???"  
  
'Damn I thought he would be gone.' Kagome thought getting into a pair of semi baggie   
  
jeans and a blue huddie and lace up boots on. She listened to the door to make sure it   
  
was safe. " Good" she walked out and into the living room. " You stupid bitch you woke   
  
me up!" he grabbed a vase and chucked it at her. it missed by a couple inches. "Dad I'm   
  
sorry don't dad not this morning please!" kagome backed into the corner 'shit a corner'   
  
. " You damn* WHACK* stupid ass * WHACK* bitch *POW* " he threw  
  
her across the room into a table ' shit now I have to get a vase and a table' she thought.   
  
He advanced towards her and slapped her several times." Now pick this mess up"   
  
"I'm late!" she ran out he door and took off down the street ignoring the shouts form her   
  
house. 'I'm gonna pay for this when I get home.' She thought. "Kagome!!! Kagome!!!!"   
  
Sango called. " Hey! Your late too?" " kag your never late!" sango said grabbing   
  
Kagome's wrist. Kagome winced. " Oh no kag not again?!?" " Yeah well you know..."   
  
"well your staying with me this weekend" sango stated. " good we have a mission to do   
  
anyways" "really? What?" "not now" they both walked into their homeroom and sat next   
  
to their best friends miroku and inuyasha. "hey guys what's up?" miroku said while   
  
reaching for sango's ass. "PREVERT!!!" she started chasing miroku around with a large   
  
mallet. And the whole class was shouting and having a great time. The old bat-like   
  
teacher was giving a lecture about running to a book.( A.N. my teacher Mr. Smith   
  
actually did that 0__o I'm soo embarrassed with my teachers... but we get to talk all   
  
class ^____^) " OY KAGOME COME HERE!" inuyasha yelled kagome walked over   
  
" what?" " Sango me and miroku are going for pizza wanna come?" " Yeah but can you   
  
pick me up at my house I'm staying with sango and I need to get my stuff?" "Yeah sure"   
  
"what about shippo?" " I guess he can come. OY SHIPPO BE READY TO LEAVE BY   
  
5:30!!" "OK!" BRRRIIIIINGGG! " thank god!" someone yelled. All through her next   
  
class she thought about the mission. The rest of the day just flew by and before kagome   
  
knew it she was walking home towards her evil stepfather naraku, leader of the spiders.   
  
Of course no one knew that except kagome, sango, him down. Kagome walked into the   
  
house and packed her things quickly. " I'd better leave a note...." She pulled out paper   
  
and a pen and wrote..  
  
Dad,  
  
I'm going to be over at sango's for the weekend.  
  
We have a project to do and it is going to take   
  
the whole weekend. I'll be back Sunday  
  
Kagome  
  
" that will be good enough" kagome picked up her bag and walked outside to wait for   
  
Inuyasha. BEEP! BEEP!! BEEEEEEP!!!!!! " alright, don't get your panties in a   
  
bunch!" kagome said as she sat down only to feel the hand of a certain pervert.   
  
"fuckin perv!!!!! as she jumped into the front seat next to a howling inuyasha (laughing   
  
peeps) " it's not funny!" kagome shouted hitting him in the arm " oh yes it is you should   
  
have seen your face!" inuyasha sped off towards sango's house. " BOUT TIME!!" sango   
  
said as she and shippo, who lives next door, climbed in. " TO PIZZA PALACE WE   
  
GO!!" (A.N. I'm not sure if that's a real place or not ^___^) they sped off towards the   
  
Pizza Palace. When they got there shippo, kagome, and sango sat on one side and   
  
Inuyasha and miroku on the other. " hey y'all I'm Rin, I'll be your waitress today what   
  
can I get for you?" kagome looked the girl over. She seemed to be about 26-27 she had   
  
long black hair in a ponytail and a black apron. " a large pepperoni and a large cheese   
  
pizza plus 5 cokes." Sango ordered. " got some big appetites here" Rin smiled and   
  
walked to the counter to place there order. 'she seems nice she must be new.' Sango   
  
thought. " so what do you two pretty young ladies doing this weekend?" miroku asked   
  
with a perverted grin. " why do you want to know?" kagome asked in a playful way.   
  
" cuz I want to get good seats if there's gonna be some action between you two." Miroku   
  
grinned. "STUPID PERV!!" kagome and sango both hit miroku as hard as they could.   
  
"so what are you gonna do this weekend?" inuyasha asked. " be careful unless you want   
  
to end up like your friend over here I would suggest" " Nooooooo I was just curious like   
  
are you gonna go to the mall or somthin." Inuyasha said with that I-didn't-do-anything-  
  
wrong-so-don't-hurt-me look. "or something" kagome said taking the drink Rin just sat   
  
down in front of her. "thanks Rin" Rin smiled and walked off. "I hear they're replacing   
  
that old bat (lets call the teacher Mr. Smith cuz that's who I based the character on) Mr.   
  
Smith so were gonna have a new teacher tomorrow." Shippo said taking a piece of pizza   
  
Rin sat on the table. "Thanks" "no problem, you go to susiki high right?" Rin asked. "   
  
yeah" miroku said through a stuffed mouth. " my boyfriend works there" Rin said. " oh   
  
gotta go more then one table ya know" Rin rushed off to seat some random people." So   
  
there replacing the old bat and my brothers coming in tomorrow great..." inuyasha said.   
  
Kagome laughed 'if that's the only hard thing in his life then he should have no problem'   
  
she thought. The guys were now officially scared shitless. There kagome was, laughing   
  
like a maniac and sango was just eating her pizza acting like this happened everyday.   
  
Sango knew what kagome was laughing about. Inuyasha thought his life was hard. 'I   
  
promise kagome I'll get you out of that hell hole you live in soon' sango thought looking   
  
at a smiling kagome. " sango lets play a game...." Kagome's smile had turned into a evil   
  
smirk while saying this. " you men what's your?" sago said. " what's ' what's yours?'"   
  
inuyasha asked intently. " I ask you a question any you must answer with the truth. Like   
  
if I ask ' what was your first kiss' you have to answer." Kagome smiled. " sure but   
  
miroku gets asked first." Inuyasha stated. "ok miroku what did your first pair of pj's look like?" kagome asked. " welltheywerepinkandtheywereintheshapeofabunny" "what?" "they were pink and in the shape of a bunny." He repeated. Everyone fell on the floor.  
  
"HAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH" everyone was cracking up. "ok   
  
my turn, Shippo what was your first kiss?" miroku smirked. He knew the little kitsune   
  
hadn't kissed anyone but he was going to take the pressure off him. " um well I   
  
haventkissedagirlyetpleasedontlaugh" he said I one breath. " huh?" "I said I haven't   
  
kissed a girl yet please don't laugh I want it to be special..." inuyasha and miroku fell out   
  
of there chairs from laughing so hard. "awww shippo that's sooo sweet!!" kagome and   
  
sango exclaimed. " ok my turn!" shippo said with an evil grin " inuyasha... what was   
  
your first crush?" ' this will be easy I'll just lie! I cant tell them kagome was my first and   
  
only crush, I know!' " my older brother's best friend's little sister." Inuyasha said   
  
knowing they wouldn't be able to figure it out. Kagome looked at her watch. " you guys   
  
we gotta go its 9:30." Kagome stated. "OHH NO! YOU STARTED THIS GAME AND   
  
WE'LL FINISH IT!" inuyasha said a little too loudly. " fine" was his reply. " ok kagome   
  
what was your stuffed animals name when you were little?" inuyasha asked not wanting   
  
to embarrass his crush. " Mr. Snuggle feet." She stated proudly. " Mr. Snuggle feet???"   
  
miroku asked surprised. " what's it to you?" she asked giving him the evil eye " nothing"   
  
" ok sango when was your first time skipping?" kagome asked "4th grade we were having   
  
a spelling test and I didn't want to take it." She answered. " 4th grade wow sango that's   
  
young." " uh inuyasha we have some *cough* business to take care of tonight so we   
  
gotta go" shippo said hoping that inuyasha would take the hint. " right we'll sorry girls   
  
but we have to go..." inuyasha paid for the food and walked out with the guys. " well that   
  
takes care of that problem now lets get home and contact our 'source'" kagome and   
  
sango waled out the door and down the street to sango's house. When they got there they   
  
got to their computers and logged in (a.n sango has two comps.)   
  
PeRvErT_kIlLeR_17: hey kags you remember her screen name?  
  
DaRk_At_HeArT_17: yeah its hang on...  
  
Evil_Queen_Nicole_17:HI!  
  
PeRvErT_kIlLeR_17: HEY NICOLE!! Don't say anything about you-know-what. Odds are that pervert and his friends will be here soon so we'll call you later to get the details.  
  
Evil_Queen_Nicole_17: Kay!  
  
PiMp_MaStA_18:* has signed on*  
  
PiMp_MaStA_18: hey all!  
  
ReD_death_18: * has signed on*  
  
ReD_death_18: hey all!  
  
Evil_Queen_Nicole_17:HELLO!!  
  
PeRvErT_kIlLeR_17: hello miroku.....  
  
PiMp_MaStA_18: you changed your name sango....  
  
DaRk_At_HeArT_17: hey miroku hey inu!  
  
LoVaBlE_pSyChO_15: HEY U GUYS!!!!   
  
PiMp_MaStA_18: what are you three planning on doing this weekend?   
  
DaRk_At_HeArT_17: o_0 will he ever learn??  
  
PeRvErT_kIlLeR_17: inuyasha hit miroku for me. Hard.  
  
ReD_death_18: kay! ^_________^  
  
PiMp_MaStA_18: X________X  
  
PeRvErT_kIlLeR_17: well g2g call u later Nicole.  
  
PeRvErT_kIlLeR_17: * signed off*  
  
DaRk_At_HeArT_17: yeah g2g too! Call you later Nicole!  
  
Evil_Queen_Nicole_17: Kay! ^______________^  
  
DaRk_At_HeArT_17: * signed off*  
  
PiMp_MaStA_18: Nicole y weren't u at school today?  
  
Evil_Queen_Nicole_17: non ya. OH by the way where's shippo?  
  
ReD_death_18: eating.those.god.damn.cheese.puffs.  
  
Evil_Queen_Nicole_17: oh G2G!  
  
Evil_Queen_Nicole_17: * signed off*  
  
------------------------------------(^__^)-------------------------------------------  
  
kagome sighed "lets call Nicole" sango nodded and picked up the phone. RING RING  
  
"hello" Nicole answered. " hey Nicole what info do you have for us?" " naraku just had a   
  
big shipment of drugs brought to the harbor. If you want to make an impression you have   
  
to start there." " yeah your right we needed that thanks" " I have to leave this gang and   
  
I'll need your help." " why?" because naraku only told two people. Me and this guy   
  
named john and im not very trustworthy so I was wondering if I could become a part of   
  
your group?" " sure! We'll come by your house and get ready you can help tonight!"   
  
"great! Thanks guys and I have a surprise for you two" " ok we'll see you in about   
  
twenty!" sango hung up. " get your things were going to Nicole's house" she stated. " OH   
  
NO I LEFT BY BAG IN INUYASHA"S CAR!!" kagome was frantic. Not only did she   
  
leave her cloths but also her poem book that she only allowed sango to read. " its ok   
  
kagome he wont read it lets focus on the mission and you can borrow my stuff." Sango   
  
said trying to comfort her. " yeah your right... OK lets go!"  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
sooo you like?? Yes no? I will be updating my other story soon and I will try and be more consistent with updating. High school is hell. Well you see little blue button at the bottom of the page? REVIEW! This was a very long chapter..... 7 pages. WOW! Ok well c'ya soon!! 


	2. just a dream

Shinibe: Hey I'm baaaaaaaak!!! Lol ok well I have to thank anubaka and Dork in Training. THANKS!!  
  
anubaka: your right it is sorta lavender isn't it? Glad you liked it I'm so happy!  
  
DIT: I get it. No I don't I lie ^______^ well I dedicate this chapter to the amazing "Ned"!! lol  
  
Shinibe: I had to go to the shrink today. Yes I'm crazy! Lol no but the stupid lady said I'm severely depressed. Which non preppy teen isn't? sry but preppy ppl have WAY to much energy. She also told the rents that I might have suicidal thoughts and I should be watched carefully. I would never try and kill myself no matter how much it sucked. I think is wrong! Anyways  
  
"talking" 'thoughts' /voice inside head/  
  
Nicole: ok wait I'm in narakus gang but I'm good and I join w/ sango and kagome?  
  
Shinibe: yes  
  
Inuyasha: this story sucks!  
  
Shinibe: kagome.  
  
Kagome: no I agree it DOES suck.  
  
Sango: yup ^____^  
  
Shinibe: you all know im the author right? And I can kill you all?  
  
All: HAIL SHINIBE QUEEN OF DARKNESS!!  
  
Shinibe: that's better. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!  
  
....................................  
  
when they finally got there Nicole drug them into her house. "did you bring supplies?"  
  
she asked " yup your gonna be a red with black streaks. kagome is gonna have blue and  
  
purple streaks and I'm gonna have purple with black steaks." Sango said smiling. "  
  
good." Nicole answered. " hey Nicole can kags borrow some cloths?" "SURE! But not  
  
skirts tonight ladies I have my reasons." She said smiling. " lets go do our hair." Kagome  
  
exclaimed. They went upstairs and got their hair done. " this is only temporary right  
  
sango?" kagome asked looking at her blue and purple hair. " yeah it comes out when you  
  
wash it after about 5 times." She replied. " ok ladies it's 11:56 we have to be at the docks  
  
at 1:00 if we want to get a good hiding place before 2:00 so lets get dressed!" they all  
  
went into nicoles room to get outfits. Nicole did not think sango's outfit was suitable so  
  
she was getting cloths out for everybody. When they were done kagome had on black  
  
streach pants ( a.n not like spandex I hate that stuff) a black halter top, black combat  
  
boots and a black trench coat. Sango had on a black skort, black knee high boots, black  
  
half shirt, and black trench coat. Nicole had on a black skort with a black tank top, black  
  
combat boots and a leather jacket. " now lets go see your surprises!" Nicole drug them  
  
into the garage and uncovered three bikes ( a.n motorcycles ppl) " this is kagome's" she  
  
pointed to a black bike with " Shadow wolf" written on it and a picture of a silver wolf on  
  
either side. " that's sango's" she pointed to a gun metal colored bike with " night wolf"  
  
written on it and a picture of a wolf around the moon on either side ( a.n like the moon  
  
then a wolf wrapped around it for 'night wolf') "and this is mine" she said pointing to a  
  
navy blue bike that said " crystal wolf" and had a picture almost like kagome's on either  
  
side " crystal wolf that's a good name for you" kagome said smiling. "thanks soo much  
  
for the bikes Nicole" sango and kagome said giving her a huge hug. " don't thank me I  
  
swiped a lot of money from naraku so I bought these. OH! And here are your helmets."  
  
They had there names written on them an they were the same color as he bikes. " lets go"  
  
Nicole said climbing on the bike. She knew that they knew how to ride because it was she  
  
who taught them everything they knew, which was a lot. She helped them start this plan a  
  
year ago and this was what they had been planning for. This night the three little wolves  
  
were coming out to play and they were gonna kick some spider ass. There first step in the  
  
plan, take out narakus biggest shipment of drugs ever. Then play it by ear. " we have to  
  
stop by an old friends first" kagome told them. " there's a mic in the helmet if anyone  
  
needs to talk. Now if anyone says split well split then get back here without any cops or  
  
any of narakus gang." Nicole said. " and if anyone gets in trouble jut get to johns junk  
  
shop. That's where were going." Sango said. "Right" everyone agreed and hopped on  
  
their bikes. "lets go" kagome said pulling out of the garage. And they all sped off  
  
towards johns junk shop. They walked in an went up to the counter. " john we need some  
  
things for a big bust tonight." Kagome said. John grew up next door to kagome but he  
  
didn't know that she was into this stuff. " alright come to the back" he said shoving them  
  
into the back room. When they had decided john engraved them all with each girls  
  
symbol. Kagome got 20 knives and had them all over her body. She had 4 guns. One in  
  
each of her boots, one at her waits and one at her chest. Sango got te same number of  
  
knives most were around her waist, and she had two guns in her knee high boots and one  
  
at her waist. Nicole prefers the guns. She had one at her chest, two in each boot, and one  
  
attached to each leg under her pants. Each girl also got a distress button and a tracking  
  
device. Then john gave them each 4 bombs. " what do we owe you john?" kagome asked.  
  
" $123,456.00" he said. Kagome gapped. " ok Nicole pay him." Kagome said eyeing  
  
Nicole who handed over the money quickly and happily. " kags be careful wherever your  
  
going!" john shouted as they were leaving. Kagome turned around " it's shadow wolf and  
  
I'll expect we'll be doing business my old friend." She smiled and hopped on the bike. "  
  
to narakus we go!" sango shouted and they sped off towards the docks.  
  
YAY! Another chappie finished! I'm sooo happy! Lol j/k I'm not gonna leave it here or should I? NAH!!  
  
When they got there they hid behind crates while kagome gave the plan.  
  
OK PLL WERE GONNA REWIND TO WHERE THE GUYS GOT OFF LINE  
  
"Miroku what time do we bust narakus drug shipment?" inuyasha asked. " I don't know  
  
ask shippo" " OY SHIPPO WHA-" " 2:30 AND STOP YELLIND IM RIGHT NEXT TO  
  
YOU!!" Shippo yelled back. " hey inuyasha whats this?" miroku asked pointing to  
  
kagomes bag. " kagomes bag don't touch it!" he yelled. Too late miroku and shippo were  
  
going through kagomes bag and pulled out a black tank top black pans black shoes ect. "  
  
finally!" miroku exclaimed pulling out a bra that had super girl written all over it and a  
  
super girl thong. " my my my I didn't know kagome wore these.." he said dodging  
  
inuyasha's Fists. " a little protective are we?" miroku asked in a taunting voice " YES!"  
  
with that he hit our poor monk friend knocking him out. Inuyasha gathered up kagome's  
  
things and walked into his room slamming his door. He started going through her stuff  
  
until he came across a little composition notebook that said ' my private poems keep out'.  
  
Well we all know guys curiosity just got the better of him and he started reading  
  
fork in the road  
  
as I walk closer to death, I close my eyes and think  
  
of al the times you've hit me dad. there are too many  
  
to count. I open my eyes and see a fork in the road.  
  
One side life the other death. As I turn and walk down  
  
the path to the right all I see is pain and hurt. And I  
  
wonder why I did not go left into death.  
  
Time  
  
Time ticks my life away. Seconds, minutes, hours, days, months, years, They all tick  
  
away through my tears. I try and forget the beatings and the pain that you've caused, that  
  
I've kept inside so long, it's tearing my life away day by day. Sometimes I wish my life  
  
was better then this, that's my one wish. People around me smiling away, I smile but  
  
inside I know I'm dying. people never look past a friendly smile so I keep it up day after  
  
day, all the same, no one can see the real me and the pain.  
  
Inuyasha stopped there. He didn't know. How could he just look past all the lies she fed him.  
  
*flashback!*  
  
' kagome what happened to your arm? Inuyasha asked looking at kagome's very bruised  
  
arm. Oh I just fell. No big deal I always fall.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Come to think of it he had never seen kagome fall before. Ever. he felt something wet  
  
fall down his cheek. He was crying. He never cried. he had to go talk to miroku and  
  
shippo now.  
  
OK GOING TO ABOUT 2:00 A.M WHERE WE LEFT SANGO NICOLE AND KAGOME!  
  
"Ok girls heres the plan. Nicole your gonna take the front. since you're the best shooter  
  
your gonna have to be on top of the ship. Get to the highest point and take out as many  
  
people as you can. Sango get to the left back of the ship and make your way to the center  
  
and be as quiet as you can. I'll be the distraction. Sango place your bombs along the left  
  
set and set them for 5 minutes. Nicole place yours anywhere on top and along the right.  
  
I'm going into narakus office and steeling anything important. Then when I say so set  
  
your bombs. Only when I say so do you all here? Sango place the silencer on your gun.  
  
Everyone ready? Yeah ok lets go." Sango went to the back and got into position and  
  
placed her bombs in the correct places and waited for kagome to say to set them off.  
  
Nicole went up top and started placing her bombs also waiting for kagome to give the  
  
word. Kagome crept through the halls to the main cabin. ' this must be narakus office on  
  
the ship.' She thought while listening to the door. She opened it and looked around. ' no  
  
one here good' she started shuffling papers until she came across a locked drawer. She  
  
kicked it and the drawer sprang open. "wow" kagome said as she grabbed all the money  
  
out of the drawer and some files that looked promising. She swiped his laptop and  
  
grabbed anything else that looked helpful. Including a list of any other big job he had  
  
coming up. Then she heard gun shots. She ran and put all the stuff in the hidden  
  
compartment on her bike. She raced back grabbing two guns as she boarded the ship. " if  
  
anything happened to sango or Nicole I'll never forgive myself." She looked and saw a  
  
man walking up behind sango with a bat "NOOO!" * CRACK * * BANG* sango was  
  
knocked out by the bat and kagome shot the man who hit her. She ran over shooting ten  
  
people in her way she stood over sango shooting people until she saw Nicole running  
  
towards her " kags we gotta go!" she said eyeing the uncondensed sango. " take her I'll  
  
set off the bombs and cover you!" kagome said shooting two more people. " I'm out of  
  
ammo give me sango's guns and go!" Nicole handed her sango's guns. "NOW GO!"  
  
Nicole picked up sango and got off the ship. Kagome ran she didn't have the remote so  
  
she'd have to set them off manually. Which meant she had a minute each. She ran and  
  
pushed the button on two bombs when the first went off 'gotta keep going' she thought  
  
as she pushed the final button.  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WHO ARE YOU?!?" inuyasha screamed. " I'm Nicole nice to meet  
  
you inuyasha and this is sango who was hit with a bat now help me get her away from  
  
here!" she said. " is kagome with you?" he asked worriedly. " yeah she's on the boat."  
  
Nicole said as miroku took sango and held her in his arms. " shippo miroku take the girls  
  
back to the club now!" * BAM* the last bomb went off.  
  
Back with kagome.  
  
Kagome just got off in time but now she had about 20 guys after her.  
  
She ran over to a big brick wall and took out her spray paint in her jacket and wrote on the wall  
  
Beware naraku The three little wolves have come out to play. This is war naraku and we will win. Shadow wolf, night wolf, and crystal wolf sent you a little present tonight hope you enjoy it you sick basterd. ~ Shadow wolf ~  
  
The guys were getting a little too close for comfort. She jumped out and started shooting.  
  
She was going to shot until they were all dead or she ran out of ammunition. Which ever  
  
happened first. Unlucky for her after killing her 14th guy she did run out of ammo.  
  
"DAMN!" she pulled out her knives and started throwing them. * BANG* she was shot.  
  
She got hit in her left shoulder yet she continued throwing her knives. * bang* * bang*  
  
twice more in her left leg. She had to kill this last guy or he would kill her. Then she saw  
  
it. A man with white hair and a red shirt stepped in front of her. " hang on kagome" he  
  
shot the man and raced over to her. " I-inuyasha?" she passed out. Inuyasha picked her up  
  
and raced back to his bike. " what the hell are you people still doing here?!" asked  
  
inuyasha. " Nicole wouldn't leave without kagome" shippo said staring at kagome.  
  
Nicole cried. " w-what happened?" she fell on the ground and started balling. " good  
  
thing we walked here miroku take the gunmetal colored bike and sango back to the club,  
  
shippo take Nicole on the blue one now!" inuyasha climbed on the bike and started his  
  
drive home. " shit" kagome was loosing a lot of blood and she needed kaede now.  
  
When kagome woke up she heard voices " inuyasha I think kagome might be a miko"  
  
and old sounding female said. " feh I could have told you that much old bag how else  
  
could she survive 3 acid bullets?" " survived what?" kagome sat up. " YOUR  
  
AWAKE!!" Sango and Nicole jumped on her and started hugging her. " we need to talk  
  
now kagome" inuyasha said glairing at everyone else in the room. They staired back.  
  
"ALONE?!?" 'ohhh ok" they all go up and left kagome with a very pissed off inuyasha. "  
  
kagome what the hell do you think your doing??" he asked her. " I was getting back at  
  
that basterd." Kagome said. " for what?" " you don't even know do you inuyasha?  
  
Naraku is my step-dad." Kagome started to say more but inuyasha cut her off "  
  
WHAT?!? Kagome why didn't you tell anyone he was beating you?? She looked at him  
  
confused " sango told you didn't she? I'm gonna kill her.." " no I read your poems"  
  
"WHAT??" " how could you read my private things why I .." " wait you told sango but  
  
not me?" he asked with a hurt look. " yeah cuz I didn't want you to hate me or  
  
something." " why would I hate you?" " because if I told you, you might not love me  
  
like I love you." She covered her mouth. She didn't mean to say that out loud. Noe he  
  
was going to really hate her." I loe you kagome why would I hate you?" he pulled her  
  
into a close hug and they fell asleep together in each others arms. When kagome awoke  
  
she thought it had been a dream. But no. there was inuyasha next to her with his arms  
  
around her. She was so wrapped up in inuyasha that she didn't even notice the other  
  
people in the room. Inuyasha pulled her down and whispered in her ear. "We have an  
  
audience don't look. Lets give them a show." he took her pulled her into a nice deep kiss.  
  
When he stopped he looked at kagome and said " hope you guys enjoyed the show there  
  
will be a sequel tomorrow." Everyone jumped. " aww kagome that was soo sweet!" both  
  
girls exclaimed. " get out of my room now." Inuyasha ordered. And they did. Fast. " lets  
  
get up time for school kags." He said kissing her again. " inu where's my bag?" he  
  
pointed to the big yellow thing on the floor. She grabbed it and walked over to what she  
  
thought was the bathroom door. When she opened it a bunch of cloths came piling out.  
  
Inuyasha laughed as she pulled a pair of his pants off her head. She glared at him as she  
  
walked into the bathroom. She undressed and got in the shower. ' I wish inuyasha were in  
  
here' she thought. 'Ack why would I think that?' /because you love him/ the little voice  
  
inside said. /admit it if he asked you to mary him this second you would say yes/ ' alright  
  
I'm head over heels in love with him.' While kagome was having this mental debate she  
  
didn't hear inuyasha slip in behind her. " mine" he said kissing her. She giggled." Does  
  
this mean were a couple?" ( a.n. -_- kagome's a little dense ne?) " no I'n just some  
  
perverted freak who gets in showers with girls." He said sarcastically. "AHH HELP  
  
MIROKU IS IN MY BATHROOM!!" they both laughed. Inu wrapped his arms around  
  
kagome and they stood like that for a while. " c'mon kags we gotta get out." Inuyasha  
  
said looking at the clock. "no" " c'mon kags you wanna meet your new teacher right?  
  
And theres only 2 more days of school left." "nope not going" inuyasha sighed. He  
  
turned off the water and took her into his room. " here." He handed her a towel they got  
  
dressed and went downstairs to eat. " good morning!" a voice said. " morning mom"  
  
"good morning son" she answered. " morning inu have a nice night?" miroku asked. He  
  
got a growl in response. When they finally got to school and there homeroom kagome  
  
looked around and ..  
  
*GOOOOD MORINIG!*  
  
kagome sat up. 'damn that was a weird dream.' She thought as she looked at her  
  
computer in front of her. ' now I know miroku, sango, inuyasha, Nicole and * sigh * daddy  
  
but who's shippo?' she got up and started getting dressed. She put on her long black  
  
shorts, a black shirt that had ' rock is dead, long live paper and scissors' and a pair of blue  
  
vans. She decided to get online since she had a hour or so till school.  
  
DaRk_At_HeArT_17: sango u on?  
  
PeRvErT_kIlLeR_17: yeah what happened last night? Why didn't you come over? Did he hit you again?  
  
DaRk_At_HeArT_17: yeah I tried to get online but I passed out before I could.  
  
PeRvErT_kIlLeR_17: kags you have to tell someone!!!!  
  
DaRk_At_HeArT_17: sango I've already told you why I can't  
  
PeRvErT_kIlLeR_17: yeah I know. Well on the plus side we get to take self- defense today! Maybe next time you can get away.  
  
DaRk_At_HeArT_17: yeah. Hey I'll meet you outside its time to go!  
  
PeRvErT_kIlLeR_17: ok  
  
Kagome turned off her computer and walked out into the living room. " kagome you little  
  
bitch what did I tell you about bleeding all over the floor?" naraku said. She looked at the  
  
blood stain on the floor. " oh I'm sorry daddy please don't do it this morning! Please  
  
daddy!" he kicked her in the stomach and punched her in the face. " this is only part of  
  
what you'll get tonight you little bitch." He kicked her in the head and walked out.  
  
Kagome got up once she heard the car leave the driveway. * knock knock* " KAGOME  
  
LET ME IN!!!" stumbled over to the door and let her best friend in. " oh gods kagome  
  
you look horrible!" sango ran into the bathroom to get the first aid kit. " thanks for stating  
  
the obious" kagome said trying to hide the pain. Sango finally got her bandged up and  
  
applied enough cover-up on her face to make an elephant tan.( lol she put on lots)  
  
" c'mon sango were gonna be super late!" kagome looked at her watch. They were  
  
suppost to be in their first period class. " no prob. I'll just forge us a couple of notes."  
  
Sango said helping kagome to change. She now had on baggy blue jeans and a shirt that  
  
said ' how bout a nice cup of shut the %@#$ up?' ( he he I love that shirt!) sango and  
  
kagome made there way towards the school. Slowly but surely.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
YAY! I UPDATED!!!!! GO ME! Lol anyways I'm sory for taking so long to update! I had the flu. It's not very fun ya know. And yes I know this chapter is very confusing so I'm gonna explain it. Ok the first chapter and up to where the alarm goes off in this chapter is kagome's dream. Yet they were planning on doing the drug bust thingy the night she fell asleep. Sango and kagome are night wolf and shadow wolf but they haven't done anything big yet. That's in a later chapter. STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND??? Then you can e-mail me your questions at Pyrochick3490@yahoo.com  
  
I'll update soon! 


	3. AN

Hello everyone! Jut here to address something. Please don't say my story isn't original. I have so many twist and turns for this story that it will make your head spin. This is the review I got  
  
RedHerring()  
  
Oh, isn't this story realistic? and it's like the 20th gang story i've seen. Try being a little more original.  
  
I would just like to say that the first chapter is a little misleading but ya know what??? Maybe this ISN'T a gang story? Thought of that?? Now you'll all just have to wait and see what the next chapter brings. Now I welcome flames because they make me laugh! Anyone is welcome to flame! And sango asked why she didn't come over because well that's a surprise!! Hahahahaha! Now don't you feel stupid RedHerring??? I would. Yup. Guess you didn't read the second chapter. Anyways the next chapter is gonna be up next! Just to clear some things up.  
  
1.kagome is not in a gang.  
2.The whole night wolf thing is for later!!  
3.NO GANGS!  
4.this is MY story and I'll write it MY way!  
5.Nice suggestions are ALWAYS WELCOME!! I will never reject a nice  
reviewer!!!  
6.thanks to all my nice reviewers!  
  
OH!! AND anubaka,  
I got those shirts at hot topics! Very awesome shirts ne? I love them!  
  
Shinibe 


	4. computer class

Shinibe: HEY!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: umm your still continuing with this story?!?  
  
Shinibe: YES! I am!  
  
Kagome: but it only has 5 reviews..  
  
Shinibe: DON'T RUB IT IN!!!  
  
Kagome: well are you sorry for taking so long to update?!?  
  
Shinibe: YES!!! I am soooo sorry!! I have been really busy and I just found out I have an online STALKER!! So I was a little freaked but it won't happen again!!! I am gonna have the next chapter out ASAP!!!  
  
When they finally got to school they went straight to the office. " hello girls do you have a late note?" the lady behind the desk asked. "yeah here." Sango handed her the note and they both walked to lunch.  
  
" kags what are you gonna do about gym?" sango asked. Well I was just gonna ask to borrow inuyasha's sweat pants so that covers my legs and my arms aren't that bad." She smiled at her friend. " your really lucky to have such a good friend as me" sango said smiling. " I know" they walked over to their usual table.  
  
" hey guys where were you?" inuyasha asked. " we overslept?" sango said hoping they bought it.  
  
" hey inu can I borrow your sweatpants for gym?" kagome asked sitting down. " sure better mine then miroku's he hasn't washed his in like 4 months." "EWWWWWW" all three girls exclaimed.  
  
" so Nicole looking forward to your computer test today?" miroku asked. " yes actually I have the highest grade I that class thank you." She said with a nod.  
  
BRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNGGGG  
  
they all went to there lockers to get the books and stuff for their last two classes. They all walked to there first class businesses. " ok class were going to be doing a prodject online today." all 5 droned him out and signed onto AIM.  
  
(AN kk for all u ppl like me that cant figure out whose s/n these are if it was the only way to save your life.. Miroku is " SexyRubberDuckie" sango is " MirokuMustDie" nicoles is "the_evil" kagome is " PyRoBaBy" inuyasha is " SexyElmo17")  
  
the_evil: welcome to my chat room!! SexyRubberDuckie: hey!!!  
  
MirokuMustDie: hello *looks at mirokus name* BuHahahahahaha!!!  
  
PyRoBaBy: WHERES INU??  
  
SexyRubberDuckie: geeze no need 2 yell ur lover will be here shortly  
  
SexyElmo17: hey!! * looks at miroku's last entry* miroku...DIE!!! * punches miroku*  
  
PyRoBaBy: wow like ur names specially urs inu. Yes elmo is sexy.  
  
SexyElmo17: thanx  
  
the_evil: wow u pll need 2 get a life  
  
SexyRubberDuckie: u need a boyfriend..  
  
the_evil: DO NOT!!!!  
  
PyRoBaBy: I know who she likes..  
  
SexyElmo18: YAY! Do tell..  
  
the_evil: DON'T U DARE KAGOME!!!  
  
MirokuMustDie: she likes chris  
  
the_evil: ACK!! SANGO......  
  
PyRoBaBy: we should invite him..,  
  
the_evil: NOOOO NONONONONONONONONO!!!!  
  
MirokuMustDie: good idea  
  
SexyElmo18: Kay! I'll invite him!  
  
SexyRubberDuckie: good thinking..  
  
EvilChris18: HELLO!!!!!!  
  
SexyRubberDuckie: read the bored  
  
EvilChris18: * blushes* um yeah k um yeah  
  
the_evil: he he  
  
MirokuMustDie: awwww how sweet!!!!  
  
PyRoBaBy: I know!!!!!  
  
Kagome smiled. She loved talking to her friends online. It was just so damn funny!  
  
EvilChris18: hey I have a question  
  
PyRoBaBy: shoot  
  
EvilChris18: um well sometimes I dream of being carried off by a giant squirrel, does that make me a nut??  
  
the_evil: yes ^_________^  
  
SexyRubberDuckie:ha ha I have that dream too!  
  
the_evil: * sweatdrop*  
  
EvilChris18: -_-  
  
PyRoBaBy: *__*  
  
SexyElmo18:x__X  
  
MirokuMustDie: @____@  
  
PyRoBaBy: sango ur dating an idiot  
  
MirokuMustDie: I am NOT dating him!  
  
SexyRubberDuckie: WAIT?!?!? I'm dating sango?!?! OH HAPPY DAY!!!  
  
MirokuMustDie: miroku.....  
  
SexyRubberDuckie:* Gone to my happy place back soon*  
  
PyRoBaBy: yup sango you ARE dating an idiot!!  
  
MirokuMustDie: kagome would you like me to change my name to I will kill kagome??  
  
PyRoBaBy: ^________________________________^  
  
SexyRubberDuckie: wow kags ur slow..  
  
PyRoBaBy: I bought a zippo!!!!!!!!!  
  
MirokuMustDie: U BOUGHT A ZIPPO?!?!?!?!  
  
SexyElmo18: hey!!! Lets go to the movies tonight!!!  
  
PyRoBaBy: good idea lets see nope the girls can't go ^__^  
  
SexyElmo18: *___* Y NOT???  
  
the_evil: cuz we have plans...  
  
SexyRubberDuckie: what plans??  
  
MirokuMustDie: we'll never teeeellllllll  
  
EvilChris18: y not???  
  
the_evil: man guys are dense..  
  
PyRoBaBy: y don't you guys just go to the movies??  
  
SexyRubberDuckie: yes good idea..  
  
SexyElmo18: Kay!  
  
SexyRubberDuckie: round 6?  
  
EvilChris18: sounds good  
  
SexyElmo18: yeah we'll see a action movie I need sum violence  
  
PyRoBaBy: u don't want to see a chick flick??  
  
SexyRubberDuckie: nope  
  
SexyElmo18: no  
  
EvilChris18: where's the violence where's the blood spray??  
  
SexyElmo18: we gotta get off its 'bout time 2 leave..  
  
SexyElmo18: *signed off at 2:32*  
  
EvilChris18: * signed off at 2:33*  
  
SexyRubberDuckie: * signed off at 2:33 *  
  
PyRoBaBy: Kay girls we'll meet at sango's at 5:30  
  
the_evil: kay  
  
the_evil: * signed off at 2:36*  
  
MirokuMustDie: alright  
  
MirokuMustDie: * signed off at 2:38*  
  
PyRoBaBy: * signed off at 2:40*  
  
Kagome looked at her friends. Sango was busy hitting miroku who no doubt grabbed her again.. and Nicole was looking over at Chris, who was avoiding her eyes. Kagome took this time to look him over. He was about 6'1 and had short brown hair with blue eyes.  
  
' wow I hope Nicole and Chris get together they would make such a cute couple' kagome thought as she counted down the seconds till she got out of this class.  
  
5 4 3 2 1 BRRRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGG!!!!  
  
"YAY!!!" kagome jumped out of her seat. Well jumped as high as an injured person could. " gym is next" sango said whining. " yeah but at least it's the last class of the week!" kagome loved Fridays. Mostly because she spent all the weekend with her friends and avoided her father as much as possible.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
hahahah!!! What are sango, Nicole and kagome so secret about?? And why did I make the AIM convo so long?? Do you guys really read these things?? And what of kagome's magic ZIPPO?? Stay tuned for next time on "my life, a kagome story"!!  
  
haha and I would like to thank ALL my reviewers for this story!! Even if you chose to flame it!!! I love ya all!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. the ansewr to the secret!

HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am soo happy that I have 7 reviews now!!!! Thanks to  
  
Ryngrl5  
  
anubaka  
  
Dork in Training  
  
haruka-san1  
  
And yes even RedHerring  
  
Thank you all!!!!!! Oh and yes I realize 7 reviews isn't very good but at least I know 4 People who like this story!!! So I decided to put this chapter out earlier!! **************************************************************************** ************************  
  
kagome had some difficulty changing. She had to wait for sango to help after all the other students left. which made them both late.  
  
" girls your late do you have a pass?" both girls shook their heads. " well I'm going to have to give you detention for Tuesday." The teacher said as both girls sighed.  
  
"kagome your REALLY luck to have a good friend like me." Sango said sitting down. " yeah sango I know." Kagome said sitting next to her. " I still think you should tell Nicole, she deserves to know." " yeah sango we'll tell her tonight."  
  
( la la la skipping the rest of gym la la ^ ^)  
  
"wow that was lame" Nicole said while shutting her locker. " yeah how are you gonna learn self defense from a movie??" kagome asked. " well are we still on for tonight??" Nicole asked sango. "yup we have to stop by kags house first then we'll head over to my house."  
  
Al three girls walked outside and down the street to kagomes house." Alright guys I'll be right out." Kagome said walking into her house. ' now to make sure to get everything' kagome walked into her room and grabbed her bag and threw some cloths in. " kag hurry up!" Nicole called from downstairs. " coming!" kagome shoved the last item into her bag and ran out the door.  
  
* with the guys*  
  
" so what movie should we see?" Chris asked. " well we have the return of the king" miroku said. " we saw it last week" inu said. " how 'bout the last Samurai?" miroku said. " YEAH its suppose to have strong violence and battle sequences." Miroku said reading the add for the movie. " alright what time?" inuyasha asked. " 6:10"  
  
* at sango's house*  
  
"soooooo are you guys ready??" Nicole asked. " yeah lets get started!!" kagome yelled. And they started working on their plan for revenge.  
  
* flashback*  
  
" kags hurry up we don't want to be late for the party!!" sango yelled at her friend. "coming!" kagome yelled. They were going to inuyasha's house for a party and had been getting ready for the last 2 hours. Of course they weren't preps but they still wanted to look presentable. " ok ready? Lets go!" they walked to Nicole's car and got in. about 5 minutes later.." WERE HEEEREE!!" Nicole yelled. "lets go" kagome sango and Nicole walked up to the door only to be hit with die filled balloons and water guns filled with what assumed to be ketchup.  
  
* end flashback *  
  
" oh yeah were gonna get them good!" kagome yelled as they packed their supplies. " we better get dressed its already 6:50" Nicole said. They all dressed in plain black pants, black shirts and beanies. " lets go!" kagome said picking up one of the three REALLY heavy sacks.  
  
* with the guys *  
  
" peg that old guy in the third row inuyasha" Chris said while throwing ice at an old gut in the next row down. " alright" inuyasha pegged the man who immediately looked around searching for its owner. " ha ha good one" chirs said. " YEAH KILL THE BASTERD!! HELL YEAH!!" miroku looked around. " what??" he asked. Everyone just turned around grumbling.  
  
* at inu's house.*  
  
" kag did you finish outside??" Nicole asked filling a water gun with pickle juice. " yup did you do the living room sango?" sango nodded. " good no cleaning supplies in the house right?" kagome asked them. " right" kagome walked over to the sink. " now for the finishing touch." She took a black rubber band and wrapped it around the sink hose. (AN you know the thing you wash dishes off with?? Its right next ot the faucet.) " now all we have to do is wait." Nicole said handing the water guns filled with pickle juice to kagome and one to sango. They went upstairs in the hallway to wait.  
  
* back with the guys*  
  
"alright!! That was the best movie!" inuyasha said unlocking the door to his car. " yup it was" Chris said. They talked about the movie until they reached inuyasha's house. " holy shit..." "wow" " WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?" inuyasha jumped out of the car and stood looking at the mess. " shit were gonna be in soo much trouble." inuyasha ran to the door almost knocking it off its hinges. " holy shit...."  
  
" shhh guys were gonna get caught" kagome said looking at the two girls who were trying to control their laughter. " sorry kags." Sango said while pumping her gun. "alright pump your guns and when I say go shoot them!" Nicole and sango nodded.  
  
" INU!! I can't move my feet!" Chris burst with laughter only to be hit with a balloon filled with whipped cream. " ahhhh who put my pitching machine in here!" inu screamed while trying to get himself and miroku out of their sticky predicament. WHACK.SPLAT. SQUISH! " ahhh it's the attack of the whipped cream filled balloons!!" miroku yelled as Chris finally realized that he was now also stuck to the floor.  
  
The machine stopped and Chris noticed a familiar purple, brown , red blonde girl he loved.( AN she has hair like mine! Cuz well basically she is me! Its brown with red, purple, and blonde streaks ^___^) " there's only three people who could do this and would have the motive to do it." Chris said. " give you three guesses" miroku said. " let me guess kagome. Nicole. And sango. Right?  
  
" ok NOW!!!" kagome Nicole and sango ran out from their hiding place and squirted the guys with the pickle juice. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" the guys yelled as they all fell into an uncontrollable laughter. "ha ha you guys ha ha ha finally got ha what you hah hah deserved!" Nicole said. " ha ahahaha hahaha ahahahaha hahaha hahahaha" was about anyone else could say.  
  
About five minutes later kagome was having some trouble breathing. " I GASP can't GASP breath!!" she said. " kagome you alright?? I'll get some water!" inuyasha raced into the kitchen and she silently counted down 3 2 1 "ACK!! WHAT THE HELL????" kagome doubled over with laughter at the sight of her wet dog boy.  
  
Inuyasha smirked. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed the largest cup he had, filled it with water, and walked back into the living room hiding the water behind his back." Ok kags I know you did that cuz 'I' taught you that but I forgive you. She smiled and SPLASH!!  
  
"INUYASHA YOU JERK!!THIS IS ALL I HAVE TO WEAR!!!!!!" kagome was fuming. " hahaha serves you right." Inuyasha said. Kagome got an evil look in her eyes. " inu" " hmm?" "run."  
" YIPES!!!" Kagome chased inuyasha around while making threats like ' inu I'm gonna castrate you'. The rest sighed  
  
10 minutes later.  
  
" ok ok kags I'm sorry!" inuyasha smiled." Alright I forgive you but go take a shower you smell like pickles." She laughed. The other guys had already gotten their showers and were dressed. Miroku had a shirt on that said ' all you need in life is a sick mind and someone to share it with.' (he he sounds like miroku huh?? Got this at hot topics for my friend.) Chris was wearing a shirt that had a picture of Mr. Mackey from southpark saying 'drugs are bad mmmkay?' ( he he I have the best shirts!) both had on black shorts that came down to their knees.  
  
About 10 minutes later almost everything was clean and inuyasha left to get a shower. When he got back down with a shirt on that had stewie from family guy and it said 'I like you. When the world is mine, your death shall be quick and painless'. " so now that were all dressed and the house is clean we should do something." Inuyasha said with a smirk. " HEY DOG BOY YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME!!!" kagome yelled so loud it shook the house. " alright c'mon I'll get you something to wear.  
  
" Here how 'bout this?" inuyasha handed her a black shirt that said ' I scare my own family.' " Kay now leave!" inuyasha smirked and left shutting the door. " that arrogant basterd!" kagome said while changing. Then she heard a " thank you" from the living room. " YOUR WELCOME YOU JERK!" " BITCH" " BASTERD" " SLUT" " MAN HORE"  
  
" Man hore??" the others shrugged as the heard a loud crash and a shriek. "HHAHAHAHAHA SP-P-PID-ER!!!!!!!" everyone rushed upstairs to see kagome in a far corner and a little spider on the floor. Miroku stepped on it. " its ok kags c'mon lets go" inuyasha pulled kagome up." EEK IT MOVED!!" she jumped on his back and buried her head in his hair. " let get out of here before the rents get home" inuyasha said walking out of the door.  
  
They all got into inuyasha's car and decided to just drop everyone off at their house. It was 2:30 a.m. they were dropping Chris off first. When no one was looking he slipped a note with his number on it into Nicole's purse. " bye Chris we'll do something tomorrow." Kagome called out the window. He waved and walked away. " now Nicole" they droped Nicole off and miroku and sango were next. " bye guys!" sango said as they walked away.  
  
" kagome ready?" inuyasha asked. " oh yeah" he drove to her house and stopped the car. " c'mon kags I'll walk you up" inuyasha said getting out of the car. When they got up kagome noticed a note on the door. She snatched it and read it carefully and silently "kagome I will be away for some time and I forgot to leave the keys so you'll have to stay with someone else. And I will punish you for staying out all night." ' forgot my ass he just doesn't want me to snoop through his stuff. " kagome whats that??" inuyasha asked. " my dad locked me out and he won't be home for a while which means about a month or so." kagome sighed. She wouldn't be able to stay with sango or Nicole for that long. "WHAT?!?! So you have no place to stay?!?!" he asked. " yeah but I can stay with sango or Nicole." she sounded unsure. " no you can stay with me we have gust rooms ya know?" she smiled and hugged him." Thanks inu!" " now what to do about your cloths."  
  
he he yeah I know its short * bangs head on table* damn. I am just not motivated today... I need some sugar!!!!!! Anyways I would like to again thank the reviewers!! Luv ya all!!! 


	6. the curse of older brothers

Shinibe: HEY!!! Back with another chapter! Thanks to my 7 reviewers! Thanks to Ryngrl5 for reviewing TWICE!!! YAY!  
  
Inu: wow your pathetic you know that?  
  
Kagome: yeah its sad.really sad..  
  
Shinibe: well. I was gonna have a kiss scene in this chapter...  
  
Sango: THEY'LL BEHAVE!!  
  
Miroku: YEAH!!  
  
Shinibe: all bow down to the great power of the authoress shinibe!!! BuHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When they finally got to inuyasha's house kagome thanked inuyasha again. " shut up it's not a big deal!!" he smiled. " well lets go inside! We can watch a movie!!!" kagome squealed. " alright." Inuyasha locked is car and they walked into the living room.  
  
"INUYASHA!!" " hello mom" " where have you been?!?!" she looked extremely worried. " well we saw a movie, me and the guys." He said noticing how his mother was smiling at kagome. " and I took them home." He finished. " well then why is kagome here?" she asked. " she got locked out and she didn't want to stay alone for a month." " a month?" " yeah my dad went on a business trip and forgot to tell me" kagome said smiling.  
  
" oh well were going to Hawaii for a conference that is your father and I, so your brother will be here to watch you." She smiled and started walking out of the room " WHAT?!?!? I do NOT! need a BABYSITTER!!!! And it being HIM makes things worse!!" kagome sighed. Inuyasha's brother Shesshomaru loved to torment inuyasha. " well were off!" inuyasha's mother walked out the door followed by his father.  
  
" c'mon inu lets watch a movie!" kagome raced into inuyasha's living room. " what do you wanna watch??" inuyasha asked kagome." How 'bout 'the ring'." Kagome asked. " sure but its scary kags.." inuyasha sat down next to kagome. " no its not it can't be scary!" she smirked and turned on the movie. " OKKKKKK" inuyasha smiled.' She'll be scared in about two minutes.  
  
Two minutes later kagome was in inuyasha's lap with her head buried in inuyasha's neck. " AHHHH!" she held onto him tighter.  
  
By the end of the movie neither could move. Kagome couldn't move because she was scared stiff. Inuyasha couldn't move because he had 120 pounds sitting on him. " hello" "AHHHHH!!!" kagome screamed and hid behind inuyasha. " sup sessho?" kagome relaxed a little. Then she went from scared to angry in 1.5 seconds. "how DARE you sneak up on us!! ESPECIALLY ME!! YOU SCARED ME SSSOOOOO BAD AND YOU WILL PAY!!!! Sessomarou was indeed scared. " um kags settle down kay" inuyasha was having his hair pulled in kagome's frustration. " YOU SUCH A JERK!!" she screamed. "KAGOME DAMNIT LET GO OF MY HAIR!!!!" kagome looked down and blushed. She was pulling on his hair without even knowing it. " he he sorry inu." She was really embarrassed. She sat back down and stared at sessomarou.  
  
" sooo what do you need FLUFFY?" kagome asked smirking. She knew he hated that nickname. " well I didn't want to disturbe your comfy position on the couch." he smirked at inuyasha's growl. " but I had to tell you that were going shopping tommrow. Rin wants to go and she wants to meet my brothers mate-to- be." Sessomarou smirked at the two's lack of words. " Keh fine what time??" inuyasha asked still a little red. " don't wory I'll wake you up." With a smirk he walked away.  
  
" inu I'm tired lets go to bed." Kagome yawned and looked at inuyasha. " hello earth to inu." she waved her hand in front of his face. " inu I have ramen." "RAMEN!! Where is it?!?!" he asked." Sorry inu but I had to get you out of the trance some how." she smiled." Heh heh sorry but I think he's planning something." she was already walking up the stairs. " OY! Kagome where are you going?? " he asked. " I'm going to the room next to yours to sleep. You know the purple room??" she shut the door.  
  
Inuyasha walked upstairs and changed. He put on his black silk pants with the smiley faces sticking its tong out and a plain white t-shirt. He crawled into bed and was thinking about what Shesshomaru said.' Wow kagome as MY mate..'  
  
In the other room kagome was digging through the drawers for something she could sleep in. luckily she always kept a spare set of cloths YES! She found her hello kitty pj's and a t- shirt and pants. She got dressed and fell asleep.  
  
10 minutes later kagome was awakened by the booming of thunder. She didn't like thunder. Nope not one bit. ' wait was that a person?' the lighting flashed and she saw something move." I-iuyasha?" no answer. The next time the lighting flashed she could see the figure standing at the door. She jumped up and ran through the connecting bathrooms locking the bathroom door she walked over to inuyashas bed and climbed in. " k-kagome?? What are you doing here??" inuyasha asked noticing she was shaking. " th-thu-nder and s-a-a-w m-an sc-ared." That was all she could manage to say.  
  
Inuyasha pulled her close and rubbed her back. Kagome buried her face into his neck smelling his hair.' I'll kill you Shesshomaru for making kagome scared.' He thought and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Inuyasha woke feeling really cold. ' she took the blanket.' He glanced at her and started laughing. She was tangled up in his blanket and was sleeping peacefully. He snatched the blanket and fell back asleep. Never noticing a certain silver haired older brother creep in. Shesshomaru took his camera and snapped a couple of pictures of inuyasha and kagome in the same bed, with inuyasha's arm around kagome. ' he he he there gonna hate me for this.' With that thought he walked out of the room to fetch some ice.  
  
5 minutes later..  
  
" IT'S TIME TO GET UP. TIME TO GET UP. TIME TO GET UP IN THE MOOORRRNIIGG!!" Shesshomaru threw the ice on the two sleeping teens who shot up. ( he he my mom sings that to me every morning.. I have weird parents.. but can't you just see fluffy singing that with a big grin then throwing ice on them?? No.. maybe its just me.) " WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?!?" inuyasha looked at his brother who was currently rolling around on the floor laughing. " FLUFFY!!! YOU.GOT.ME.WET!!!!" kagome was furious not to mention freezing. " well it IS the only way to wake are two sleeping little lovebirds" " sess do us a favor and never EVER sing AGAIN!!" inuyasha got up and sat inu-style on the bed. ( ya know like he does in the series..) " well I'm gonna go take a shower so don't come in the bathroom." Kagome walked in 'her' room and grabbed the cloths she found last night, and went into the bathroom to take her shower.  
  
Backing inu's room.  
  
" I can't believe you did that." Inuyasha said while picking out his jeans. " you can't tell me that you didn't like her in your bed." " first off theres no way in hell I would tell YOU that and next you didn't have to spray us with ice." Inuyasha picked up a shirt and placed the jeans and shirt on the dresser. " well I thought you might need a cold shower." He smirked as inuyasha growled. " feh" inuyasha changed and walked downstairs.( 'member he took a shower after the prank)  
  
" 'mornin yash want some breakfast? Or did you have enough to eat last night?" rin giggled. " Good lord rin your such a perv." Inuyasha picked up the plate and got some eggs and bacon. Kagome came down a few minutes later kagome came down wearing a shirt that said ' wat up ninja' and a pair of what was assumed to be inuyasha's pants held up with a belt. " heb tosb r by clobes!" inuyasha said with a mouthful of food. " huh?" kagome looked extremely confused. " I said those are my cloths!" " yeah well deal with it" kagome sat down and began to eat. Well more like stare at inuyasha while she ate. He had on a pair of baggy blue jeans and a black shirt that said I can brush my teeth and pee at the same time. And his hair was pulled back in a leather thong. ( he he he no more perverted thoughts..)  
  
" hey rin when are we leaving." Shesshomaru called from the stairs. He was wearing pants just like inuyasha with a shirt that said ' boys don't cry' " after I change!" she ran upstairs and got dressed.  
  
" so kagome why pre tell are you wearing." " Shut it fluffy I don't want to hear it." Kagome got up and walked into the living room. " Wow someone's PMS'ing" rin came back down in a plain blue jean skirt and a lime green shirt with the anarchy symbol on it. " lets go!" rin partially ran out the door.  
  
Kagome was soooo tired. Rin had made her try on almost EVEYTHING In the store. Both of the guys had fallen asleep. " ok that should be enough cloths lets get them." Rin woke inuyasha and Shesshomaru up and inuyasha paid for the cloths even after kagome protested several times.  
  
" Kagome don't worry about it we have more then enough plus it feels good using my parents money for no reason." inuyasha smiled at her. " sooo we gonna eat or what?" rin suggested. " Yeah food court?" everyone agreed. " YO DOG-TURD GET AWAY FROM MY WOMAN!!" half the mall turned to the person yelling. " Oh no" kagome said bracing herself for a very loud argument.  
  
(Should I end it here?? NAH! I like you guys too much!)  
  
" WHAT DO YOU MEAN!! SHE'S NOT YOUR WOMAN!!!" a very loud angry hanyou yelled. " YES SHE IS AREN'T YOU KAGOME?!?" kouga yelled back. Inuyasha pulled kagome to him and wrapped an arm around her waist. That pissed kouga off. " get.your.arm.off.my.WOMAN!!!!" kouga was about to throw a punch. " WILL YOU STOP IT?!?! KOUGA I AM NOT! YOUR WOMAN!!! AND I NEVER WILL BE!!!! SO JUST LEAVE AND NEVER BOTHER ME AGAIN!!!!!!!" kagome was out of breath.  
  
" wow damn kags I didn't know you had it in you" Shesshomaru looked at her. " lets just go." Kagome started walking towards the exit. Everyone followed. All the people in the mall watched the four teens walk out. " damn he gets on my last nerves!! I can't believe he would do that." Kagome just kept ranting and inuyasha's thoughts were in a different place.  
  
' wow kagome sure does look good in my cloths. ACK! What the hell was that?? I love her don't I. Yup I do' by the time inuyasha snapped out of the trance he was sitting in the living room and everyone was eating pizza. ( heh heh he thought a looooong time heh) " how the hell did we get here so fast?" inuyasha asked kagome. " well you were kinda out of it so Shesshomaru drug you in and we ordered pizza. So you were out of for about an hour." Kagome said taking another bite of pizza. " oh " inuyasha grabbed a piece of pizza and ate it in two bites. " men are pigs" kagome nodded at rins statement. Shesshomaru stuffed a whole piece in his mouth.  
  
" so tell us inuyasha what were you thinking abot?" Shesshomaru smirked. He knew his brother was thinking about kagome. " none of your damn business." " oh well I'm going to bed. Are you coming rin?" rin saw the smile on her mates face and left with him.  
  
Lets go over to nicoles house...  
  
Nicole sat borde at her computer waiting for someone to get on AIM.  
  
EvilChris18: HEY NICOLE!!!!  
  
the_evil: WOW ur hyper..  
  
EvilChris18: yup hey I was thinking that maybe we could see a movie tomorrow?? PWEASE!?!?  
  
the_evil: are you asking me out?!?!  
  
EvilChris18: yeah um only if you say yes then if not it was just for friends...  
  
the_evil: sure what do you want to see??  
  
EvilChris18: dunno  
  
the_evil: GOTHIKA!!!!  
  
EvilChris18: u really like scary movies huh?? Well let me warn you my brother saw it and almost peed his pants..  
  
the_evil: your brothers a sissy  
  
EvilChris18: wait!! That movie is STILL out?!? Like that movie came out in October and its like may!!  
  
the_evil: o.0 I know its strange..( AN he he the movie is still out here it's scary..)  
  
EvilChris18: ok well I g2g but I'll see you tomorrow at 5:00?  
  
the_evil: sure bye!  
  
Nicole turned off her computer and layed on her bed. "YES!!!!!!!" a few car alarms went off and for once she was glad that Chris lived a block away.  
  
At miroku's..  
  
Sango knocked on the window. " open up!" miroku opened the window and sango climbed in. "hey babe" miroku sat down and sango sat in his lap. " can we see gothika tomorrow?" sango asked with the puppy dog eyes. " sure babe why?" I just thought it would be a good movie to see." Sango sighed and slowly drifted to sleep. " good night my sango" miroku laid her down and fell asleep next to her. All perverted thoughts gone.  
  
Back with inuyasha and kagome.  
  
Inuyasha was having a battle with himself. He won. ( he he he I thought that was funny) " um kags." kagome looked at him " yeah?" " um well yeah see aw fuck it." Inuyasha grabbed kagome's face and kissed her. She was surprised and pulled away. " damn I knew I should have taken it slow I'm sorry ka." He was cut off as kagome practically flew onto him kissing back. inuyasha raked his claws up her thighs and up to her head. " hehh-hem" both looked up to see Shesshomaru and rin staring at them. Shesshomaru took a camera out and took a picture. Both teens blushed. " well sorry to interrupt" he smirked and walked out. " he he have fun tonight you little love birds." " RIN!!" they left and kagome and inuyasha alone. " umm well kagome would it be so bad to be my girlfriend?" kagome smiled. " no inuyasha that wouldn't be so bad." She jumped into his arms and hugged him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
don't you people love me?? Just asking do you people like this format better then the first chapter?? If not I'll go back to the old one. He he he when did sango and miroku get together?? Is kikyou gonna come in?? whats gonna happen to kouga?? Do you even care? Find out next time on MY LIFE, A KAGOME STORY! 


	7. naraku returns!

Heh he I just realized I was spelling Sessomarou name wrong... I'm smart! Well thanks again to all my reviewers!! I have 9 reviews now!!!!! I AM SOOO HAPPY!!  
  
Inu: that's not a lot.  
  
Me: well my cute little jerk I still think it is very good and I will thank the reviewers again!! Well thanks and on with the story!!!!! I want to warn all the people out there there is ATTEMPTED RAPE in this chapter!! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO!!! Really I will not be blamed for you reading this chapter!! I will put @*@*@*@* before and after the scene. DO NOT BLAME ME!!! I WARNED YOU!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha awoke to what sounded like a camera.  
  
* FLASH CLICK *  
  
"What the hell?!?!" inuyasha looked around. " must have been my imagination.." He looked at kagome and smiled. ' she looks so cute when she sleeps'  
  
*FLASH CLICK*  
  
" WHAT THE FUCK?!?!? WHO DID THAT?!?!" rin burst into a fit of giggles. " you two are soooo cute!!! Wake sleeping beauty up! I'm taking her shopping!!!" at that kagome shot up " NO!!! NoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNO!!! I will NOT go with that crazy psycho bitch!! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!!!!" kagome was drug upstairs by rin to get dressed. " now we can talk little brother." Inuyasha was scared. Sessomarou wanted to talk. to him. Alone. Scary. " Sure fluffy" inuyasha walked upstairs and into his room.  
  
~* sango and miroku*~  
  
" aww there sooo cute!!" miroku heard someone talking. A lady. " yes I wonder when were gonna get grandchildren!!!" he heard another woman exclaim. " mother why are you in my." He looked down at sango and realized. " sango wake up." " no go away" "please sango!" " no I said go away!" " sango our mothers are in here." Sango shot up. " heh heh hi mom" both mothers had a fit of giggles and walked out. " were gonna make you two love birds some breakfast!" with that they left leaving miroku and sango alone in the room blushing.  
  
~* Nicole*~  
  
" hmmm should I wear this??" she picked up an outfit and held it up to her. " no too umm well just no." she did this for a good amount of time before finally throwing all her cloths onto the floor. " GOD I AM ACTING LIKE SUCH A FUCKIN PREP!!" ( heh heh I did that in real life. I had to recruit 5 friends to help me get ready..) she finally picked out her outfit and went to her computer. " maybe working on my fanfiction will help." she got on and started typing.  
  
~*inuyasha and Sessomarou*~  
  
" so what the fuck do you want to talk about fluffy?" Sessomarou stared thinking of how to put it. " well spit it out fluffy! I don't have all day!!" he sighed. " inuyasha I do not believe that kagome has told us everything. Like why she is here? And why she is always hurt? Inuyasha I do not believe for a minute she gets those in fights or hurts herself." He let those words sink in. " wh-what do you mean?" " I mean I think naraku does those things to kagome." Inuyasha looked stunned. " why wouldn't she tell me??" why wouldn't she tell sango or Nicole or miroku even!! your wrong fluffy she would tell someone" inuyasha walked out of the room wondering if it were true.  
  
~* sango and miroku*~  
  
" MIROKU!! IT'S 4:30!!! Sango was running around his house trying to find her shoe. " OK lets go sango." They walked to his Shelby cobra ( LOVE THAT CAR!!!) and drove to see ' gothica'.  
  
When they finally got in the theater they chose the very top row. " look at those two making out down there its disgusting!" sango threw popcorn at them till they turned around. " GET A ROO.....Nicole??" Nicole and Chris went up to them. " heh heh ummm yeah." Nicole looked horrified. " Wait what are you two doing here?!?!" Nicole pointed at miroku and then back at sango. " no time for that now the movies starting!!" they all sat down to watch the movie.  
  
~*rin and kagome*~  
  
rin was busy trying on cloths for the moment. " KAGOME!!!!" a harsh voice rang through the store. " umm rin I have to go home but I'll be over later bye!" she barley even heard rin say goodbye before her father was dragging her out of the store.  
  
When they got home kagome was going to be in a world of pain and they both knew it. As soon as they got in the car he started yelling. "YOU STUPID BITCH!! YOU WILL PAY FOR EVERYTING!!" kagome wasn't sure what he meant but he was going to punish her even more if she asked. " GET OUT AND SIT ON THE COUCH!! I WILL BE IN SHORTLY!!!" kagome got out and ran inside. ' I know! I'll call inuyasha!!' she picked up the phone and dialed his number. No answer. " hey inu this is kags ummm I'm at home please call" she hung up the phone and sat down just as he came in.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
" now you little bitch you will pay for everything you have done in your life. EVERYTHING!" he smacked her and threw her on the ground. Then he took her hands and bound them behind her back. He took out his knife and cut her shirt off. Then he cut off her jeans. Her black bra and panties were the only things left to hide her body. Shield him from her. He took his knife and cut her arm licking the blood. " YOU BASTERD!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR OWN DAUGHTER?!?!" he stood up and kicked her several times in the stomach and ribs. " now bitch don't talk back to your father!" he smirked.  
  
" your not my father! You're a evil twisted basterd!! And I hate you!!" kagome got hit until she could barley even move. " now bitch I will truly show you your place! He ripped her bra off exposing her Brest. " now little kaggie lets have some fun." He took the knife and made small cuts on her Brest stopping to suck her nipple. She tried to fight him but he just kept hitting her until she couldn't move. " now bitch lets see how that dogboy likes you when you're a little hore just like your mother." He ripped off her underwear and started making small cuts down her stomach to her area. He stopped to take his pants off. He was proceeding to take his boxers off when a large *BANG * was heard through the house along with clicking noises.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
"PLOICE DON'T MOVE!!" several officers came to get kagome but she backed away. " come on hunny I wont hurt you were here to help." They handed kagome a blanket and she wrapped herself up. Naraku did not go down without a fight. He bit three officers and nearly punched another. Kagome was taken out to an ambulance where they loaded her onto a stretcher. " KAGOME WHAT HAPPENED?!?!" inuyasha ran towards her with all the speed he could find. Then he saw it. Naraku was being put in the back of a police car. " sir are you her relative??" one of the men asked. Kagome had fallen asleep. " yes, yes she's my mate." Inuyasha rode with them to the hospital. She was taken to get x-rays and inuyasha was told to wait in the waiting room. Sessomarou walked up behind him. " thanks Sessomarou" " no problem but I think we should contact souta" " you do that. I'll call the others" they both walked away searching for some kind of phone.  
  
2 hours later kagome was pronounced fine. She had a few minor cuts that didn't require stitches and a few bruises. Surprisingly her ribs and stomach were fine with the acceptations of a couple of bruises. She was to stay over night and she could leave in the morning. She would't talk to anyone that is until inuyasha came in. " kagome oh kagome why didn't you tell anyone?" she lowered her head and spoke  
  
" I don't know inuyasha I- I thought he was telling the truth that no one would ever love me. That I wasn't good enough." " I love you kagome" " I love you too inuyasha and I know now that he was lying. He was a basterd and I hope he rots in jail." She said the last part looking into his eyes. " I am not afraid. What does not kill us will only make us stronger." She looked at him. " inuyasha I want ask you something. Could I live with you?"her eyes were pleading. He laughed. " well duh! Stupid girl you already knew that!" she smiled and hugged him.  
  
" now can you have sango bring me some cloths?" he smirked. " but kags I like you in the short hospital gown!" they laughed and he stared. " what?!?" she asked him. " your laughing and talking. You wouldn't talk to anyone else." He blinked. " well I wanted to talk to you first inuyasha." He smiled. " goodnight kagome" " night inu" he left telling the others to go home and for sango to bring cloths tomorrow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
wow you guys should be proud! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! There will be more twist and this is not the end of this fic! o.0 I surprised myself. I didn't think I was going to put the almost rape scene in but my mind took over!! This took 4 hours to write!! Loooong time! I would like to say something though. Kagome got over it easily because her future mate calmed her down. Neither know yet but their spirits know. He calmed her down and now she wants revenge!! And I'm thinking of bringing kikyou and kouga in next chapter! And maybe rin and shippo! Thanks again to my reviewers!!! Love you guys!! NOW HIT THE LITTLE LAVENDER BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM!!! Pwease?!?! 


	8. the next day

Shinibe: HEY!!!!!!!!!!!! * looks around at angry fans* heh heh sorry?!?! Well I kinda promised two chapters out today......... well it will only be one....sorry!!!!! and t or d will be out sometime this week........yeah oh and I forgot I already had rin in this story......lol  
  
Inu: your just making excuses so you can go on your little dates with that Chris guy!!  
  
Shinibe: I AM NOT!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: * looks at inuyasha then at shinibe* heh heh well lets just start the story!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~ *~*~*~*~*~  
  
kagome opened her eyes. For once she was safe. She looked around the room. He eyes settled on her savior. " sango...." sango started to cry. ( heh heh not who you thought it would be huh?!?!) " kagome.... When rin said you had gone home I just guessed that 'he' was the reason... so I went to your house...he was kicking you and hitting you I-I was so-o scared...I called the police and told them everything!!" kagome looked at sango. " sango... thanks" sango looked at her and smiled. " no problem kags now how bout we get you dressed and home??" she said wiping the tears from her face. " yeah that sounds good sango.."  
  
inuyasha was busy cleaning his room and bathroom for kagome. ' I can't believe she didn't tell me!!!' "FUCK WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?!?!" he broke down crying. ( yeah I know outta character but it happened to a friend he just broke down crying. He's the biggest macho man too) miroku walked in to see inuyasha crying on the floor. He went over and hugged him patting his back till he calmed down ( its not gay!!!!!!!!!) " miroku if you tell anyone about this I will kill you!" inuyasha picked himself up and started walking to the car. " I won't inuyasha I swear it on my life" miroku followed him to the car.  
  
Nicole sat on her bed. She had suspected this all along. She may not be an A' B' student but she wasn't stupid. She looked around her room. Pictures of her snago and kagome were lined along the walls. ' I need to go see her.' She got up and walked to her car. This was going to be a long week.  
  
Kagome was finally dressed. It took some time because of her bruises. Her chest was killing her. The bruised ribs were hurting more now that she was moving around. "Ow SANGO BE CAREFUL!!!" then inuyasha walked in. " hey kags are you ready to go home?" she nodded yes. "we have to go home though I need to get my stuff." Inuyasha nodded. " alright lets go." He picked her up bridal style and walked out to the car. Good thing fluffy took care of the paperwork.  
  
Nicole went straight to kagome's house. Knowing kagome she would want her stuff. Se went inside and started picking stuff up and carrying it out to her car. " Nicole" she looked up and stared. He had been crying. " what's wrong??!?!?" he looked at her. " she's been our friend for 5 years and we just now did something about it. We should have done something yet with our pride and the risk of our friendship we kept quite. We should have said something done something!! Were her friends DAMNIT!! " she hugged him and cried onto his shoulder. " at least she's ok we have to thank god she's ok." Nicole wiped her tears and kissed him. "wow" he smiled at her their foreheads touching.  
  
Kagome and inuyasha just pulled up to see Nicole kiss Chris. " awwww" kagome squealed. " hey love birds you gonna help move her stuff?!?!" inuyasha called out the window making them both blush. " already started inuyasha" Nicole yelled back.  
  
Sango and miroku arrived a little later. Three hours later and 10 ice packs later everything that kagome wanted was paced into the 5 cars. "lets go home inuyasha" he liked the sound of that. " kay babe." All five cars took off to inuyashas house.  
  
It took another three hours to get all of kagomes stuff into inuyasha's room. They finally had everything in when the phone rang. Sessomarou picked it up. " yes....yes...... yes I understand ms. Hakujou I understand ok alright we'll be waiting." He hung up and looked at kagome with sad eyes. " who was that?" she asked. He looked a her with sorrow filled eyes. " it- it was..........you mother."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AHHH!!! I am a truly heartless bitch!! Told ya there would be more twist!!! BuHAHAHAHAHH!!!  
  
I'm just gonna tell you guys sumthin I was looking up names and guess what I found??  
  
Sango- coral  
  
Naraku- hell  
  
Kikyou- Chinese bellflower  
  
Inuyasha- dog demon well really its inuyashio.sumthin like that  
  
Kagome- woven-bamboo pattern  
  
Shippo- tails  
  
Youkai- is actually the correct way of demon  
  
Kohaku- amber  
  
Myouga- divine protection or blessing  
  
Jaken-hard hearted; cruel; unkind  
  
Rin-companion  
  
That's all I know.... Oh and ms. Hakujou means cruel, unfeeling, heartless  
  
And has anyone realized that miroku even though he is just a monk can match inuyasha's demon speed?!?!?! Its kinda weird!!!!!!!  
  
HAVE A KICK ASS WEEK MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS!!!! \m/(^_^)\m/ 


	9. hello mother

HEY ALL!!!! Well I got 1 review... hmm just to tell you this is chapter 9! Not chapter 8!! So u might want to look at the last chapter... anyways I know I am heartless but I warned you all! I am wicked and twisted!!! He he well at least I updated quicker!  
  
inu882- I'm so sorry for the confusion.... I wrote it in a hurry! I will try to be clearer!!! I understand what your talking bout though so I will fix it! Bout my spelling... well I suck at spelling and my computer auto corrects.... LOL sorry! And thanks for the great review! It makes me fell good that people like this story  
  


* * *

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  


* * *

  
kagome was shocked. Her mother was suppose to be dead!! What was going on??? " but my mothers dead" kagome said. Sessomarou looked at her. " well I don't know what to tell you kagome only that she's coming over tonight with her lawyer." Sessomarou said. " well kagome we had better get you ready." Nicole said. She sango and kagome walked up to inuyasha/kagome's room to find her something to wear.  
  
"is she going to stay for dinner??" inuyasha asked. "Probably" was all Sessomarou said. " When are the police coming to ask her questions?" inuyasha asked. " Tomorrow inuyasha now go get ready. We want to set a good example right?" inuyasha nodded at his brother. " I'll have rin start dinner then." Sessomarou said walking out of the living room to find rin. " Miroku Chris wanna stay for dinner?? I think kagome will need some support from Nicole and sango and I'll need some one to keep me from ripping the bitches throat out." Chris and miroku nodded yes and waited for the girls to finish getting ready.  
  
Upstairs...  
  
" kagome how about this?" sango held up a plain black strapless dress with fishnet tights and black combat boots. " Nah but the ink one would look good on you sango." Kagome said pointing to the same dress except it was pink with pink fishnets and black combat boots. " kags.....why do you have three matching outfits??" Nicole asked pointing at the red, black and pink dresses. " rin bought them on our first shopping trip..... she's kinda strange......" kagome answered. " hmmm well I think I'll wear this if its ok with you kags." Nicole said holding up a navy blue dress about thigh length with black fishnet and black platforms. Kagome decided to wear a plain red dress with black tight pants under the dress. Sango wore the pink dress kagome picked for her. With all this getting ready kagome almost forgot about 'her'. " ARE YOU DONE YET!?!?" inuyasha yelled through the door. " JUST A SECOND!!" kagome yelled back. They finished their make up and left the room. " its about time!!" inuyasha said walking into his room followed by miroku and Chris.  
  
10 minutes later the guys came out in blue jeans and three different colored shirts. Miroku was wearing purple, Chris green and inuyasha was wearing red. Sessomarou came and told them she was here and to go to the living room. All 6 walked into the living room waiting for ms. Hakujou. " Guys this is ms. Hakujou." Sessomarou said pointing to the lady next to him. She looked about 35 36 years old. " please just call me kikyou and this is my lawyer kagura." Kikyou said pointing to a lady in a kaki skirt and a whit shirt. " now if we can sit down and talk..." kikyou looked at Sessomarou. " sure right this way" he ushered kikyou and her lawyer to a couch across from the teens.  
  
" now kagome I realize this has been very hard for you and your mother wants you o come live with her." Kagura said. Now kagome had been looking at her 'mother' and this was NOT her. She mother was a kind sweet woman and her mother was defiantly NOT a slut .you could tell just by the way she was dressed she was a slut. She had on a WAY to tight shirt and a VERY short skirt. " your not my mother! My mother was a kind decent woman! Not some- some SLUT!" kagome yelled." Kikyou sighed. " I was your fathers first love. We had a fling. A one night thing. And you're the result. Like it or not you little bitch I'm your mother and you'll be a little hore just like your other mother." Kikyou said. Nicole hit her. " YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU SAY THOSE THINGS ABOUT HR MOTHER!! YOU MAY BE HER BIOLOGICAL MOTHER BUT HER REAL MOTHER WAS THE ONE THAT RAISED HER!! HER ONE THAT WAS HERE FOR EVERY CUT EVERY HEARTBREAK AND FOR EVERY BED TIME STORY SHES NOT YOU DAUGHTER AND SHE DOES NOT HAVE TO GO WITH YOU!!! HER BIRTHDAY IS IN 4 DAYS SO SHE DOSEN'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING YOU SAY!! SO GET THE HELL OUTTA THIS HOUSE AND DON'T BOTHER HER AGAIN YOU SLUTTY HORE!" Nicole pointed to the door while trying to catch her breath. " you had better leave" inuyasha said trying to keep his demon side under control. Kikyou and kagura got up and left. " well lets eat!!" rin said from the doorway. She heard Nicole's yelling and had come to investigate. They all walked into the dining room to eat.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


* * *

  
LOL I LOVED WRITING THIS CHAPTER!!!! I was gonna have inu blow up but hey whatch gonna do?? Well I thought I was gonna bring at least shippo in this chapter but he'll come in next chapter!! Alright I'm out but please review!!!!!! Pwease  
  


* * *

  
Have a kick ass week my faithful readers  
  
\m/(^__^)\m/ 


	10. thoughts about marrage and enter yami!

Ok...soooo I deleted the last chapter 10...it sucked completely... umm yeah and sorry it took so long to update....gawd..im so bad..anyways ONWARD WITH THE STORY!!!!!  
  
it had been three months since her father was convicted. She hated the trial. But now she lived happily with inuyasha. Until he decided it would be funny to dump pea soup all over her. Now she was in her room and she figured she might as well get online.  
  
BleedingSoul18:signed on at 11:34  
  
PuddingQueen18: KAGOME!!!!!!!!!  
  
BleedingSoul18: hey nic...any one else on?? I forgot to add my buddy list -.-  
  
PuddingQueen18: yeah ill open up a chat room Kay!!!  
  
Kagome clicked the invite to the chat and saw miroku Chris and sango in the room also.  
  
TooSexy4MyShirt: hey kags!  
  
BleedingSoul18:...Chris or miroku???  
  
PlayBoy101: nope I'm Chris  
  
BleedingSoul18: you've been hangin out with miroku too much ya know??  
  
Demon-Slayer: yeah there like always together  
  
ImDeadSexy: has entered the chat  
  
BleedingSoul18: glares who invited you here??!?!?!?!  
  
TooSexy4MyShirt: what'd ya do this time inu man?  
  
BleedingSoul18:HE DUMPED PEA SOUP ALL OVER ME!!!  
  
TooSexy4MyShirt: ROTFL  
  
ImDeadSexy: LMFAO!!  
  
PuddingQueen18: ACK!! Aww poor kags!!  
  
PuddingQueen18: awwwww hits the guys  
  
Kagome sighed..men are such children. "ahhh KAGOME!!! HEEEELLLPPP INUYASHAS TRYING TO KILL MEE!!!!!" kagome sighed. That was the other thing she had to deal with. Apparently inuyasha was guardian to the sweetest little fox named shippo...of course inuyasha didn't like 'that spoiled brat who gets away with everything' so they always fought. "INUYASHA KNOCK IT OFF BEFORE I RIP YOUR EARS OFF AND MAKE YOU EAT THEM!!!" she screamed.  
  
BleedingSoul18: sighs I gotta go...shippo and inuyasha are fighting again byez!!!  
  
BleedingSoul18: logged off at 12:13  
  
She got up and walked into the other room where she fell to the floor laughing. Shippo had managed to get up on the china cabinet and he was holing inuyashas pants. "GIVE THEM HERE RUNT!!!" inuyasha screamed. "no you we're mean to mommy so u say sorry!!!" shippo replied. "FOR THE LAST TIME RUNT SHES NOT YOUR MOMMY!!! HER NAME IS KAGOME AND SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND!!!" that was it. Shippo started to cry and kagome got pissed! " INUYASHA STOP!!!" she yelled. "bu-but he has my pants!!!" he whined. "I don't care...shippo give inuyasha his pants back..and inuyasha..why did you have your pants off anyways??" kagome giggled at his frustrated look. " never mind inu..i forgive u for the pea soup thing. Do you know when Chris and nic are leaving???" she asked. "yeah there goin tonight they'll be gone for a while..i don't know who long exactly." He answered her. She nodded. "how bout we call up sango and miroku and we take shippo out to eat?? Maybe to chuckie cheeses??" inuyasha nodded. "alright fine ill call up miroku and he can call sango." He went to the phone and dialed mirokus number "hello this is miroku the sexy how may I help you??" inuyasha snorted "get your ass over here and bring sango too." Inuyasha said. "well how nice to talk to you too inuyasha there so much we-" inuyasha cut him off. "I don't care just be over here in 20 minutes" with that inuyasha hung up the phone.  
  
_10 minutes later....  
_  
Miroku and sango walked through the door. "miroku and sango are in the hizzy sho!" sango slapped miroku. "Shut up your not gangster and ya will never be idiot." Sango said sitting next to kagome. Shippo came in bouncing up and down. "lets go lets go lets go!!!!!!!" he said jumping on sangos lap. "hello aunt sango!!!" sango giggled "hey cutie! Everyone ready to go??" they all nodded and went to their cars.  
  
When they got there the girls went to play with shippo which gave the guys time to talk. "so inu..when you gonna do it??" miroku asked. "do what??" inuyasha said trying to act dumb. "propose and ask kagome to be your mate DUH!!!" miroku said. "I don't see YOU asking sango to marry you." Inuyasha said. Miroku sighed. "we're not ready yet...sango..still has some doubts that I love her..." miroku sighed again. "anyways when ya gonna do it??" miroku asked. "it will be when I feel like it so keep your nose out of my business" inuyasha growled. "sorry inu just askin" miroku and inuyasha started crackin up.  
  
_With the girls..( and shippo)  
_  
"sooo kags whens inu gonna pop the question??" sango teased. Kagome blushed and turned away. "I-I don't know..he might not even want to..." kagome said. Sango slapped her. "you are and idiot, ne? he is COMPLETELY in love with you!!" sango said. Kagome sighed. "I know he is..its just...I don't know never mind sango." Shippo took this time to come over and tell kagome he was sleepy. She picked him up and went over to the guys.( a/n they have already eaten) "inuyasha I think its time to go..shippos tired." Inuyasha nodded and they all went out to their cars.  
  
_At home...._  
  
Kagome had just put shippo to bed. No it was her turn. "nope ya cant sleep in there tonight kags" inuyasha said. Kagome huffed. "then where shall I sleep you highness?!?!" inuyasha smirked. He picked her up and carried her into his room and set her down on the bed. She snuggled into the blankets. "I like your bed. Trade beds with me??" she pleaded. Inuyasha snorted. " nope but your welcome to sleep in here anytime you want." He climbed in and kagome snuggled up to him. "nite inu" she said. "nite kags." Inuyasha said kissing her forehead.  
  
Shippo woke up. He thought he heard something outside his window. Careful not to let the person see him. He ran down the hall and into kagomes room. She wasn't there. So he ran through the bathroom and jumped in bed with inuyasha and climbed in-between kagome and inuyasha. "inuyasha.." he poked inuyasha. Inuyasha opened his eyes. "huh oh its you what do you want?" inuyasha asked him. Shippo whimpered. "there's a man outside my window!!" kagome woke up to see shippo in inuyashas arms. "here kags take him. I gotta go see what he's scared of." Kagome nodded at inuyashas words and carried shippo after inuyasha. Inuyasha sniffed the air. It defiantly smelled like there was a man near this room. Other then himself and miroku that is. He flipped on the lights and went to the window. He slid open the window and popped the screen out. He looked out the window and grabbed the floating envelope. He turned to kagome and told her put shippo in their room and to come back here. She did.  
  
When kagome got back inuyasha handed her the letter. Kagome sighed and opened it.  
  
Kagome. Watch your back. Train well. Rely on your powers. Evil is coming and only you can defeat it. Watch the ones you love. And always remember the power is within you. Don't let anyone take the jewel from within.i will want to talk with you. I will be back tomorrow night I will explain everything. Have faith kagome. Yami  
  
a/n heh heh heh soooo like it?? A lot of things happen in this chapter. Hope its not too much. Oh and yami is a new character. His name means darkness. You'll find out more in the next chapter ok?? And ..umm please review!!!!!! 


	11. caught between two different worlds

Hey there! Another chapter!! Aren't you happy?? Yami makes an appearance in this chapter. YAY! Anyways IM ACTUALLY UPDATING!!! Aren't you shocked?? Hah hah hah anyways ONWARD WITH THE STORY!!!!  
  
Vegetas4life – spanks for the spiffy review!! Lmao I'm such a dork. I agree.. I DO need to correct caps. And punctuation. I'm just to lazy!!!! But I will try!!!!!  
  
Kagome had been nervous all day. She had told Sango and Miroku already. Shippo was supposed to stay with a sitter tonight. Sessomaru and Rin had just gotten home this morning. They had been on vacation. It was 9:58 and it had just gotten dark. They we're all sitting in the living room.waiting. And waiting. And even more waiting. No one spoke. Until 11:57 when there was a soft tap at the window.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air. They smelled almost youkai. "Kags..Be careful!" Inuyasha hissed. Kagome sighed. And opened the window letting him in. Yami thanked her and sat down. He looked over Kagome and Inuyasha growled. Yami put his hands up in defense. "Hey I don't want her trust me!!!" he made a disgusted face and kagome got just a tad bit offended. Kagome took this time to look over him. He had dark red stripes over him with black hair and two cute little blood red ears on his head. His eyes we're so dark...that the night itself would be afraid to go there. Kagome sighed. ' Yami means dark right?' she pondered  
  
"Start explaining about this note!!!" Inuyasha yelled. "Ok I will!!!" Yami shouted. "This note...Kagome do you remember your dream??" he asked looking at kagome. She nodded. "But what does that have anything to do with this??" she asked Yami in confusion. "I am from a parallel universe kagome...the one where your dream took place. It was a premonition...I believe that's what you would call it, from our universe. What you saw made you a very much-wanted miko. I cannot tell you who is after you, because I do not know myself." He finished. Kagome nodded. Everyone else seemed so confused. She told them her dream. "I get in now!!" miroku said nodding. Everyone else sighed at his stupidity. "Kagome.. You must train your powers...it will be extremely difficult to defeat him. Now I must go..for I am needed to assist you in the other universe." Kagome nodded and said a small 'thanks'. He nodded and jumped out the window.  
  
Kagome needed to think... 'So..Theres another world where my dream took place..And now I'm one of the most wanted mikos in the world?!? This is just too much..But if there's a Yami over there...why isn't there one here?'Inuyasha was staring at her with a confused look. "Why isn't there a Yami over here?!?" she asked anyone. "I don't know" Miroku replied.  
  
_Elsewhere..._  
  
Two dark figures stood in the ally. "You must watch her. She could easily be a threat to us." One of the figures said. "I understand she could destroy both worlds. She may be good..But if her emotions run too high...she could easily destroy them." The other figure nodded in agreement. "Watch her. Keep her safe for me." It said. "I will...be safe...yami.." yami kissed her forehead and turned around. A black swirling hole formed and he walked into it.  
  
Kagome and inuyasha had just woken up. "Morning sunshine" kagome said. Inuyasha stiffened. "What's wrong Inu?" she asked him. "There's someone here...follow me Kagome." He said. They walked out to the living room and looked around. There, sitting on the windowsill, was a beautiful youkai. She was pure white with golden hair and two cute little gold ears. Her skin glowed a radiant shade.. That of which only gods should have. Her eyes we're ice blue. She stretched and got up. "It's about time you got up isn't it? My my my you people are lazy." She said with a giggle. "I'm Joukai. It is nice to meet you kagome." She held out her hand and Inuyasha growled. Kagome giggled. "Hi its nice to meet you too. Don't mind him...he's so protective." She said. Joukai giggled. "He should be. You're a very kind girl. Your very rare." She said with a smile. "Who are you?" Inuyashas asked. "I'm this worlds version of Yami. Yami means darkness. Joukai means heaven. We are totally opposite. And also very much in love. It was a forbidden love. So we came to earth. To help you. We knew you...and what would happen before you we're born."  
  
Kagome got a little ticked off. **"You mean you KNEW I was getting beaten DAILY!?! AND YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT?!?!" **Kagome yelled. Tears formed in Joukai's eyes. "You do not know how hard it was...for me to watch everyday...I could not interfere...for the good you will do...would not happen if I stopped him. Believe me...if it would not alter your future. I would have slit his throat the first time he hit you. I-I still ca-cant stand that I had to let it happen to you." She said lowering her head. **"I WENT THROUGH ALL OF THAT AND YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!! I THOUGHT I WAS ALONE!! THAT NO ONE CARED!! YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST HELPED A LITTLE!!"** Ok maybe a little was an understatement. Kagome fell to the floor. "If I would have helped... Inuyasha would never have had the chance to rescue you...and you would not be together now." Joukai said dropping down to the floor. "I am sorry Kagome." She said Kagome nodded and hugged her. "I knew there was someone watching me..." Kagome got up and went to inuyasha where he wrapped his arms around her. "Kagome.. I believe you need to train your powers...I am here for that." Joukai said. Kagome nodded. "Shall we start then?" Joukai walked outside. Kagome followed. Inuyasha went to tell the others of this strange new person.  
  
_**o.0 was that ok?? I know ur like OMG TWO MORE CHARACTERS!! But.. Yeah...I sorry! Lmao hope it was ok!!!!**_ _**have a great week! and please review.....**_


	12. 5th and kingsly

**ok ok ok i know i've been gone FOREVER!!! but hey school isnt as easy as i thought it would be....hehehe heheh i had completely forgotten about this story until i got Sk8er7's review SO THANKS!!! hehehehe now lets see here...ummm the two new characters are mine. yep. but inuyasha and crew arn't. ummm and again so sorry for the wait. i was actually thinking of just deleating this story so now im not? idk...? umm yeah and kagome might be a BIT stronger then she really is....hehe heh ok enough now ON WITH THE STORY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**

Joukai handed kagome a bow and arrow. "now i want you to take your frustration and anger and hide them. supress your emotions kagome and fire at that tree."

Joukai pointed to the biggest tree in the yard. kagome nodded. she pulled back and set the arrow flying. it didnt even reach the tree. "what was that!!!" inuyasha said

through his laughter. "It didnt even reach the tree!!!!" inuyasha was rolling on the ground. kagome got mad. well maybe thats an understatement. " INUYASHA!!!!!!!

kagome stormed over to him and did the most unthinkable, she sat on is head. "OY KAGOME YOUR ASS IS CRUSHING MY HEAD!!!!!" inuyasha screamed

trying to free himself. " SAY SORRY!!!" kagome yelled. "OK OK IM SORRY IM SORRY!!! PLEASE GET OFF!!" kagome got off and smirked. " i win" with that

she went back to training. " alright now kagome im going to show you the difference between your powers just then and your powers when you let your emotions take

comtrol. now think of everything bad thats happened. focous on it and channel your emotion into the arrow. now fire!" kagome did what she was told. inuyahsa

gawked. not only had the arrow reached the tree it went straight through it! kagome stared. " now let me explain. you have great power kagome. you just need to learn

how to put your emotions into it but still keep control. do you understand what im saying?" Joukai asked her. "yes i think so" kagome said. "im hungry" inuyasha said.

everyone fell over.** (a/n heh heh anime fall!!!)** kagome smiled. that was her inuyasha for you. "lets go eat." kagome said.

"miroku" "hmm" "im worried about kagome" "i am too sango i am too. but we must not let that interfer with our sleep" miroku said. "but its 11 in the morning. we

should be up by now. i have never slept this late." sango said. miroku stared at her. "my dear you have never slept in till noon??!?!?sango shook her head no." oh well i guess theres a first time

for everything." miroku said rolling over and grasping sango in his arms. "your not going anywhere" he said drifting back off to sleep. sango sighed. 'men' she thought.

kagome made lunch for everyone. inuyasha, shippo and Joukai. it was a LOT of work. " so joukai you have no idea who is after me?" kagome asked sitting at the

table. " i am afraid not. no one knows. all i know is that it is on friday the thirteenth and that you are the only one that can stop it." Joukai said. "well why friday the

thirteenth?" inuyasha asked. " how would i know! maybe hes some kind of supernatural freak! for all i know he could be some pumpkin who gets to be human until

then! " Joukai said and turned to kagome "have you pissed off any pumpkins lately?" she asked with a smile. everyone but inuyasha found that funny. "i dont see

whats so funny! kagomes life is at stake here!" inuyasha screamed. "inuyasha baby nothing is going to happen to me i cant leave shippo to fend for himself against

you!" kagome said laughing. "what about me?" inuyasha looked sad. "do i not mean anything to you?" kagome gasped. " oh inu you know you do. you mean the

world to me." kagome embraced him in a hug. " you know next friday is when it will happen. we need to train you some more." Joukai said. kaogme nodded. "i want

to beat this thing and get over all this so i can live my life."

Each day kagome trained. she trained with sango hand to hand. she ran each day with inuyasha. of course she couldnt match his demon speed but she got faster. and

Joukai trained her spiritually and emotionly until friday had finally come. Joukai said she believed it would be at night. seeing as no sane thing would attack in brod

daylight.but inuyasha wouldnt let her leave his sight. he even stood next to the door while she used the bathroom!! kagome was getting sick of it " INUYASHA

WHY CANT YOU LEAVE ME ALONE FOR 10 SECONDS?!?! ITS REDICULOUS FOR YOU TO STAND BY THE DOOR WHEN I PEE!!!" kagome

went on and on until inuyasha stopped her " I DONT WANT TO LOSE YOU DAMNIT! YOU MEAN EVERYTHING TO ME I CANT LOSE YOU!!!! " he

screamed and stormed out of the room. kagome sighed and went looking for him. she found him in his room sitting on the edge of the bed. she sat down next to him.

"inuyasha you wont lose me. i thought we went over this inuyasha. no matter what happens i will stay alive for you." she said. inuyasha sighed. " i know kagome its

just that i love you so much i cant stand the thought of us not being together." inuyasha slid off the bed. " i was going to wait for a more romantic time but i need to

know now." kagome ws confused " inuyasha wha..." inuyasha cut her off " please just let me talk. i need you kagome and i need to know you need me too.

kagome." he pulled out a little black box. " kagome will you marry me? become my mate?" imediatly kagome started crying . "of course i will inuyasha!" inuyasha

sighed with relief and statred kissing every inch of kagomes face. "i love you so much inuyasha" kagome said. inuyasha slid the ring onto her finger and kissed it. "

we're going to be one big happy family!" kagome exclaimed. she wiped the tears from her eyes and got up to call sango. 15 minutes later sango and miroku we're

over. kagome and sango we're jumping up and down in the kitchen while miroku and inuyasha we're sitting in the living room. " its about time" miroku said. inuyasha

just hit him and nodded. Joukai just sighed wishing her love could be here.

It was 8:59 pm just getting dark. everyone was sitting in the living room waiting when kagome heard it. 'come alone to the ally of 5th and kingsly unless you wish all

your friends death.' inuyasha looked at kagome strangly. "you ok kag you kinda look spaced out a bit." he said. "yeah im fine i think im gonna take a shower

though.." kagome walked to the bathroom. "hey now thats the best news i've heard all night!" inuyasha said chasing after her. "alone inuyasha this time alone." she

went into the bathroom and locked the door. inuyasha pouted but stayed right next to the door. kagome turned on the shower and opend the window. she went out

the window and grabbed the bow and arrows out of the shed. she started running to 5th and kinglsly. " i will beat this i can do it" she just kept telling herself. she

made a left onto 5th looking for kinglsy. "there!" she spotted it. she stopped running and caught her breath as she turned the corner. nothing. there was abosulutly

nothing there! not even a dumpster for this guy to hide behind! she walked down the ally and then she heard it. some kind of swooshing noise. there standing right in

front of her was...

**heh hehe hehe im sooooo evil!!!!!! hahahahahahaha now your gonna have to review! ok so ill probably put out the next chapter soon anyways before i forget what i was going to put. please review! love ya'll! hahahahahahahaha dont kill me!**


	13. the battle

okok now ON WITH THE STORY!

_last time_

she went out

the window and grabbed the bow and arrows out of the shed. she started running to 5th and kinglsly. " i will beat this i can do it" she just kept telling herself. she

made a left onto 5th looking for kinglsy. "there!" she spotted it. she stopped running and caught her breath as she turned the corner. nothing. there was abosulutly

nothing there! not even a dumpster for this guy to hide behind! she walked down the ally and then she heard it. some kind of swooshing noise. there standing right in

front of her was...

kagome gasped. "CHRIS?!?!" he smirked. " the one and only." he said with a twisted smile on his face. " i-i dont understand we are friends why would you want to

hurt me?!" chris laughed. " let me explain. your dear sweet father is paying me a hell of a lot of money to do this. but first i needed to gain your trust find your

weaknesses. so on and so forth. i also needed to get my beloved nicole out of here so when i return to her we can buy a big house and have lots of kids. your father

gave me a potion that allows me to combine myself with the chris from this world. i do not belong her. and you shall soon leave here." he said. " I CANT BELIEVE

YOU OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD BETRAY ME!!!!!" kagome yelled. chris just laughed. " now little miko its time to die!" he shot a bolt of energy straight at her

hitting her in the right arm. kagome fell backwards. " you will not win you slimy traitor!" kagome yelled. she grabbed her bow and shot at him. just as it was about to

hit him a bubble like object formed around him. " if this is all the little miko has i do not understand why she is so valuable" chris said to himself. he shot another

energy bolt at her cutting into her side. kagome fell to the ground and a little pink ball fell out. " the shikon of course! that is why i must destroy you!" chris said

running to get it. kagome grasped it in her hands. "you can have it over my dead body!" kagome yelled. chris stopped. "that can be arranged.

inuyasha was furious. he had opened the door to find the window open and kagome gone. he had then proceded to get the rest of the people in the house and

followed her scent. she wasnt that far away. then he saw it. it was a big flash of light creating some kind of bubble dome. thats where kagome would be.

kagome was fighting off chris hand to hand when he decided to throw another beam at her. except this one was bigger. she held her hands in front of her to

somehow protect herself. her powers combined with the shikon to creat a beam the same as his. a dome like bubble went up around them both. kagome could hear

inuyasha and gang behind her. she even heard inuyasha try to enter the bubble a few times. she concentrated on her objective. the beams we're staying in the exact

same place. it seemed her powers matched his. then time seemed to stop. everything froze. joukai entered the bubble. but not just as a youkai. she had magnificent

wings and her glow was more godly then ever. "kagome, my dear sweet kagome i give you this." she placed a bracelet on her wrist. "let the beams hit you kagome

you will not perish." with that the heavenly figure dissappeared and everything, including kagome, unfroze. kagome knew then what to do. she lowered her hands and

let the beams hit her. and she dissappeared from her friends sight.chris with a winning grin steped into a portal and left. inuyasha hit the floor. "NO KAGOME YOU

PROMISED YOU WOULDNT LEAVE ME!!!!"

kagome opened her eyes. she was in a place she had never seen before.and right across from her was someone she didnt know. " where am i?" she asked the figure.

" you are here because you we're sent here by joukai to be protected." the lady said. " here come have a look. a look at what you left behind. all the pain and

misery you are much better off here with me." the lady showed kagome a bowl of water. she showed her the friends she left behind. and inuyasha on the ground

crying. " i cant stay here!" kagome yelled. "I NEED TO BE WITH INUYASHA!" the lady sighed. "thats exactly what the other one of you said." she pointed at a

black swirling hole. "look there" she said to kagome. kagome walked over to the hole and saw everyone. inuyasha miroku sango everyone! the other kagome saw

her and walked over. they stood face to face. one dressed in black leather with biker boots. on with chains and converses on. kagome turned awy walking back to

the lady. " what is this place?" she asked. the lady sighed. "this is the gateway between your world and hers. i am the gate keeper." kagome nodded. "can i go home

now?" kagome asked. "step through there" the lady pointed at the portal opposite to the other. "good luck kagome be safe" with that kagome went through and

fainted on the ground.

YAY new chapter done! hhhahahahha and since im putting this out on the same day i better get at least ONE reiview PLEASE?!?!?!?!? ok well the story isnt over yet but the rest is gonna be pretty happy unless i get a really good idea ok? alright well if anyone has any questions about this chapter please just ask kay? lol lots love people!


	14. final chapter

Ahhhh it's been a while huh? Heh heh…uh. .Don't hurt me! It's just...not that I'm making excuses...but a bunch of stuff happened…and I went back to read my story...and realized...how bad it was….-- so many mistakes and I feel like the plot was rushed…like whoa….so i really didnt want to update..but i felt like i had to finish it...

So yeah this will be the last chapter. .and then I'm planning on starting a new fic…that I have actually been thinking about for a while…kind of like a new age fairy tale…

Lol well hope you enjoy the last chapter of My Life, A Kagome Story!

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. It had been so long since the Chris thing. She couldn't even recall what all happened that day.

"Two years….."she sighed and looked down at her swollen stomach and rubbed her hand over it mindlessly as she recalled the past two years of her life.

_She and Inuyasha got married only 4 months after the Chris incident. _

_The wedding was a little rushed, but the most beautiful one in her mind. Miroku of course was the best man, and took every opportunity to tell Inuyasha it wasn't too late. Like when he opened his jacket showing the sign saying "you can still leave now" or when he handed Inuyasha the ring and clearly written on his hand was 'it's not too late!' Inuyasha gave him a piece of his mind after the ceremony was over. Well more like a piece of his fist. _

_ Speaking of Miroku, he and Sango got married not long after Inuyasha and I did. _

Kagome was suddenly hurled out of her thoughts as what appeared to be a furry ball came out of no where. Shippo was still very little for his age. But Inuyasha said most fox demons are. "Kaaagooooommeeee!" Shippo squealed. "He's gonna hurt me Kagome!" the small demon hid behind his mother and stuck his tongue out at the white haired man.

"OY RUNT GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW!" he skidded to a stop when he came to Kagome. "KAGOME HE RUINED MY FAVORITE SHIRT!" he screamed. Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha darling" Kagome said with enough charm to make someone want to hurl. " y-yes?" he answered in a panicked voice. "YOU HAVE 5 OTHER DAMN FAVORITE SHIRTS SO GROW THE HELL UP!" she said then put on a big smile as if she was the sweetest woman in the world. Inuyasha winced. "Kay runt looks like you get off this time now scram I gotta spend some time with my mate." Shippo nodded at Inuyasha and scampered off to go play video games, knowing not to mess with a demon and his mate.

Inuyasha sighed and sat behind Kagome putting his arms around her rubbing their child. "I love you Kagome." He said in the most sincere voice he could manage. "Eh, I don't know how you could love anyone this fat." She said with poking her tummy.

Inuyasha turned her head to face him. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." He gave her a quick kiss. "But woman you have one hell of a temper." He smirked as she swatted at him "you jerk!" she playfully hit him again "come on dog boy we gotta go finish making dinner Sango and Miroku will be here soon!"

Sango squealed in delight at seeing her best friend again. It had only been three days but it felt like a lifetime. "Kags I missed you!" Sango squealed again. Kagome hugged the life out of Sango and rubbed her best friend's belly. "And how's my favorite niece doing?" Kagome asked Sango. "Well you know same old same old. Nothing too interesting, though I did have a wicked craving the other day for cottage cheese and banana peppers." Sango said with a stupid grin on her face.

Kagome got the same look. "oh that's nothing I decided I needed to eat ramen mixed with ice cream this morning." Inuyasha mumbled something about crazy pregnant women eating all his ramen. Miroku and Inuyasha both just shook their heads and went to watch TV while the women talked about baby things.

"I still can't believe we're due the same week! This is going to be wonderful!" Kagome said spacing off a little. "I know just imagine my little girl and your little boy falling in love and getting married! And then we can have little grandbabies together!" Sango added. Both girls went on like that for a long time before Inuyasha called and told them food was ready. And boy did those girls get in there quick. After all, it's not like pregnant ladies to turn down food.

Well there ya go! Its over! Yes! I couldn't give Miroku a son…imagine how corrupted her would be! Haha haha yeah well I don't expect any reviews….just look out for my new story….i haven't actually written it yet…and I plan on typing it all out so I can update frequently….but have no fear…it will happen! I think it's a really good idea!

Just think….modern fairly tail and its inuyasha….i dunno how many times its been used…but I haven't seen anything like it …so yeah….i dunno….well uh..this chapter was better then the others right? I think so….its more organized and not too rushed this time…It was a 'little'rushed but that's only cause I gotta get off the computer…so yeah…well thanks again for reading my fic……and I hope to see ya'll for my next one! oh and the cottage cheese and banana peppers thing i got from my sister who is currently pregnant...and the ramen and ice cream...well i had a craving for that today (not at the same time) but im not pregnant...just thought it would be funny! thanks again you guys!


End file.
